Captured
by sugarunning95
Summary: [a BTS fic] Tentang dua fotografer yang bertanggung jawab untuk makro fotografi ensiklopedia, dan dua petugas cagar penangkaran yang membantu mereka demi ilmu pengetahuan. If its good captured, prepare yourself to captivated. KookV! Slight YoonMin! ImplicitMatureScene!
1. Chapter 1

a BTS fic

 **Captured**

.

.

.

" _Photography is a way of feeling, of touching, of loving. What you have caught on film is captured forever… It remembers little things, long after you have forgotten everything. Taking an image, freezing a moment, reveals how rich reality truly is._

 _._

 _._

 _If its good captured, prepare yourself to captivated on its captured.  
_

.

.

Cast: BTS's Member

Pair : **KookV**! ; Slight **YoonMin**!

I warn you.

.

.

* * *

Dua tiket kereta Mugunghwa, jurusan Seoul-Daejeon sudah ada di tangan. Berkerut dan agak terlipat dibeberapa sisi karena tanpa sadar ia menggenggamnya kelewat erat. Dua tas besar yang ditanggung oleh tangannya agaknya menjadi penyebab dan menyulitkannya.

"Ada?"

"Hehe, Ada, Hyung. Kupikir tadi aku meninggalkannya di apartemen, Trims." Jungkook meraih tas besarnya, yang tadi dititipkan pada sebelah tangan Yoongi selagi dia mengoprek tas slempang kecil untuk mengecek keberadaan ponselnya.

Salah satu tas berpindah tangan, tiket kereta yang tadi berkerut kembali melonggar di telapak kanannya. Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dibelakangnya. Melemaskan tubuhnya sambil melirik detik jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul lima lebih empat puluh menit, mereka tengah menunggu kereta yang seharusnya lima belas menit lagi sampai. Udara pagi di Seoul sudah tak terlalu dingin dan tak membuatnya bersin karena pergantian musim. Dia melirik Jungkook yang selesai menyampirkan tas nya di punggung.

"Berat sekali, kau bawa lensa berapa?"

"Extention tube dua, Lensa Makro Normal, Makro Tele, dan lensa zoom standart kesayanganku, kalau Hyung?"

"Ditilik dari rencana bagi tugas, tentu perlengkapan kita berbeda, tapi aku bawa dua lensa dan extention tube juga, ah dan mini artifisial lighting. Tripod ada pada kau?"

"Iya, sudah tertata manis, dan juga laptop beserta chargernya." Jungkook menepuk tas punggungnya pelan, sebagai indikasi semua perlengkapannya telah siap sedia didalam sana.

" _Shit_ , aku lupa bawa charger." Yoongi mendengus, mengerucutkan hidung karena telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Jungkook terkekeh samar, menaikan kedua alisnya antara mau tertawa lebih keras atau memasang wajah simpati. Tadi dirinya yang nyaris ketinggalan ponsel, namun sekarang malah Yoongi-Hyung yang kena sial. "Wah.. Kau kan ada ipad, Hyung, edit lewat itu saja kalau kekurangan daya, kita tidak bisa kembali ke apartemenmu jam segini."

"Kan ada kau, Jungkook-a."

"Laptop kita beda merk, Hyung. Aku bawa yang Sony."

"Sial. Mungkin pihak penjaga observasi dan penangkaran punya charger yang sama."

"Berdoa saja, tumben kau lupa, Hyung."

"Karena kau, aku pontang-panting menyiapkan ini semua." Yoongi menguap tipis sekali, melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook lalu membuang pandangan ke layar digital yang berkedip di atas mereka. "Dan ini kan proyekmu, kenapa bawa-bawa aku, jam hibernasiku jadi berkurang."

"Ayolah, jangan memperdebatkan lagi, kau kan sudah oke mau ikut. aku percaya kau partner yang sangat pro, Hyung. Aku butuh belajar banyak darimu, keberadaanmu disana akan sangat membantuku."

Yoongi menjulurkan lidah malas, tapi tidak menolak. Layar besar digital diatas kepala mereka berkedip menunjukan serentetan tulisan yang berbeda dari tulisan yang sebelumnya dilirik Yoongi. Menyusul suara wanita dari pengeras suara mengalun dengan nada default, untuk enginformasikan kereta Mugunghwa telah tiba dan para penumpang dipersilahkan memasuki peron.

Jungkook dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan, mematuhi instruksi dari suara wanita di pengeras suara. Mereka sadar diri untuk mendahulukan para penumpang lain karena masing-masing tas mereka cukup besar. Dengan isi alat elektronik dan beberapa perkakas penunjang yang sangat beresiko apabila dipaksakan berdesakan.

Setelah karcis diminta oleh petugas, Jungkook dan Yoongi duduk dengan tenang. Lima menit lagi kereta akan berangkat, menempuh perjalanan selama total dua jam ke wilayah tujuan mereka, Daejeon.

Yoongi membuka-buka peta sakunya, mengira-ngira seberapa jauh jarak stasiun Daejeon dengan Daejeon O-World Park yang akan mereka datangi. Disampingnya Jungkook terlihat membuka-buka menu kontak diponselnya sambil kebingungan.

"Uh, Hyung. Kau membawa kartu nama pihak penangkaran, kan?"

"Bawa, ada apa?" Yoongi, menjawab tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari jalur-jalur jalan mini yang tercetak melintang dan membujur menjelaskan daerah Daejeon pada peta.

"Nanti sesampainya disana aku akan menghubungi pengurusnya, kita akan dijemput."

Suara peluit nyaring tanda kereta mereka berangkat. Kereta melaju dan badan mereka bergetar halus. Yoongi menyimpan peta sakunya setelah menaikan satu alis dengan tatapan heran ke arah Jungkook, lalu menyerahkan kartu nama dari selipan dompetnya kepada yang lebih muda.

"Kupikir kita akan naik taksi."

"Tidak, Hyung. Dan kata pak kepala Oh kita sudah diijinkan menginap dua hari disana, tapi ya kau tahu, tempatnya tidak seperti hotel."

"Apapun, semoga aku bisa menemukan charger atau aku tak akan bisa berkerja."

"Kau ada deadline foto lain, Hyung?"

"Yah, photobook plus berisi menu makanan milik Seokjin-Hyung. Job- yang hanya dengan embel-embel bayaran terima kasih saja sih. Tapi aku senang bisa membantunya semakin tenar jadi koki."

"Terburu-burukah? Aku jadi tidak enak hati, Hyung."

"Tidak, santai saja. Hanya saja aku sudah memikirkan konsep untuk halaman ke empat puluh, aku sudah membayangkan akan mengeditnya seperti apa untuk menu kue jahe."

"Kalau sudah rampung boleh aku melihatnya? Pasti bagus, Hyung, hasil fotomu."

"Seokjin-Hyung dulu yang berhak melihat hasilnya pertama, Jungkook-a. Biarkan aku dapat traktiran steak mahal dulu di restorannya." Yoongi tersenyum samar.

"Oke, tapi jangan biarkan matamu sakit dan lelah, karena aku butuh bantuan kau, Hyung, sungguh. Untuk mengambil gambar dokumentasi kegiatan di observasi penangkaran, dan untuk makro photografi serahkan saja padaku."

"Oke." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Hamparan hijau dari pepohonan yang bergerak cepat dan burung-burung yang terbang berkejaran menyapa iris hitam kelabunya. Seoul terlihat cerah sekali pagi ini, semoga Daejeon juga. Dia melanjutkan berucap sedetik setelah terkesima pada birunya sungai disisi lajur kereta. "Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa dipercaya untuk project ini, ensiklopedia, huh? Kalau tak salah ingat ini debut pertamamu dengan publisher sekelas makro photografi, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Gugup tentu saja, awal mulanya, ini dari rekomendasi pak Oh yang menawarkan memakai kemampuanku. Aku cepat belajar dalam divisi ini, dan dia puas. Saat aku mengiyakan menanggung tanggung jawab ini, respon pak Oh juga sangat baik, dia percaya sepenuhnya padaku. Jadi, kalau nanti keluar dengan hasil bagus, buku ensiklopedia ini akan dicetak masal, artikel teoritis akan dibantu dan diurus publisher, lalu disebar luaskan sebagai bentuk ilmu pengetahuan. Aku harus bekerja dengan becus."

"Aku sependapat dengan pak Oh, kau cepat belajar. Aku bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih," Jungkook tersenyum dipuji seperti itu. "Karena Yoongi-Hyung sudah senior, karya sudah pernah angkat cetak puluhan kali, jadi, bisa bantu aku mangatur Depth Of Field? Aku kadang bingung."

"Itu mudahnya hanya seujung jari." Yoongi beralih menatap Jungkook remeh, menjetikan jari dengan tatapan setengah malas setengah jenaka di depan wajah Jungkook.

"Okay, Aku tak akan menyanggah orang yang benar-benar pro." Jungkook terkekeh lagi meninju agak keras bahu Yoongi.

"Jadi, semoga berhasil, eh?"

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Waktu berlalu tak terlalu lambat maupun singkat. Disamping sibuk dengan cemilan mereka, dua fotografer umur dua puluhan itu sibuk dengan pemandangan disekelilingnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan menangkap beberapa momen untuk jadi memori di balik beningnya lensa.

Mengarahkan kamera DSLR masing-masing, Canon 600D dan Nikon D3100 beradu. Mengintip dan membidik lewat viewfinder, Jungkook selalu tersenyum, dan senyumnya akan semakin mengembang kala melihat hasil tembakannya pada layar digital. Berbeda dengan Yoongi, yang lebih tua akan fokus dan tenang, tak berekspresi atau kadang memasang tampang khawatir saat mengintip dari viewfinder, Yoongi selalu takut apabila gambar yang diambilnya tidak sehidup dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namun ia akan menjadi tersenyum apabila mendapat hasil foto dengan perasaan sempurna yang tersalurkan nyata.

Mereka berdua mencintai pekerjaannya, Yoongi yang sudah bergelut selama lima tahun di umur ke dua puluh tujuhnya, dan Jungkook yang telah basah selama setahun di umur ke dua puluh empatnya. Mereka berdua pada satu peranakan lembaga yang sama, sekolah khusus photografi yang sama, dan Yoongi lah yang selalu menjadi sunbae terdekat Jungkook, teladannya semasa sekolah dulu. Terus menjalin kedekatan dan berakhir di satu rumah produksi yang sama pula.

Jungkook menghormati Yoongi sebagaimana kakaknya, dia selalu menerima petuah dan masukan soal teknik fotografi. Saling memberi selamat dan mendukung satu sama lain akan hasil karya mereka. Hal yang menyenangkan untuk memiliki rekan yang satu minat dan satu profesi.

.

.

.

.

Jaket jumper hitam Jungkook agak kusut di bagian punggung, begitu pula kemeja biru kotak-kotak navy Yoongi. Mereka melangkah keluar dari keramaian penumpang kereta setelah meraih masing-masing tas nya.

Tiba di Daejeon pada pukul delapan tepat, dua jam tepat mereka habiskan di dalam kereta, dan tak kurang dari dua puluh file mereka sudah mengambil gambar pemandangan atau aktivitas orang secara acak. Baterai kamera DSLR masih sembilan puluh tujuh persen, awet.

Jungkook sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan kanan dan kartu nama di tangan kiri, mencocokan nomor telepon pihak pengurus penangkaran Daejeon O-World Park sebagai jembatan untuk menagih janji jemputan mereka. Yoongi berjalan pelan meninggalkan Jungkook ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

"Halo? Dengan Penangkaran Kupu-kupu dan Serangga Daejeon O-World Park?"

"Penangkaran Kupu-kupu dan Serangga Daejeon O- ah iya, benar, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Jungkook berucap cepat, berkejaran dan nyaris bersamaan dengan penjawab telepon yang akan memberi salam padanya.

"Saya dan rekan saya dari Seoul, vendor Uppermost Photography, apakah anda sudah mendengar soal kedatangan kami?"

"Ah, ya," Suara berat dan renyah laki-laki diseberang sana menjawab setelah ada gumaman dan bunyi gemerisik kertas menyapa. "Anak buah pak Oh yang akan melakukan dokumentasi dan pemotretan satwa, saya benar?" Suara laki-laki itu terdengar menyenangkan kalau Jungkook boleh berkomentar.

"Tepat, jadi apakah benar pihak penangkaran menjanjikan jemputan untuk kami?"

"Jemputan anda sudah berada di pintu barat. Mobil minibus warna silver, dia memakai seragam sailor putih biru dengan logo Daejeon O-World Park. Anda akan mudah menemukannya."

"Oke, terima kasih." Jungkook memberi kode Yoongi yang menatapnya dari kejauhan di untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Dan, maaf saya baru bertanya sekarang, dengan tuan siapa?"  
"Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook saja"

"Jungkook-ssi, kami nantikan kedatangan anda dan rekan anda."

Sambungan terputus setelah bertukar salam formal dan dengusan yang disinyalir suara tawa jenaka yang tertahan di ujung sana. Jungkook sejenak mengabaikan betapa enak suara itu mampir ditelinga nya, saat Yoongi telah sampai di sebelahnya dan membaginya isotonic. Setelah menjelaskan beberapa hal, mereka akhirnya memutuskan bergerak ke pintu barat tanpa basa-basi.

Seragam sailor putih biru dengan logo Daejeon O-World Park.

Ketemu, satu laki-laki yang disinyalir seumuran dua puluhan tengah berdiri disebelah mobil minibus warna silver. Jungkook tidak ragu lagi, dia membimbing langkahnya dan Yoongi untuk menyalami laki-laki yang raut wajahnya makin kebingungan didekati mereka.

"Uppermost Photography? Seoul?" Laki-laki bersurai hitam tebal, yang memiliki tinggi badan dibawah Jungkook namun nyaris sama dengan Yoongi itu memberanikan diri menyapa walau rautnya masih agak kebingungan.

"Benar, Jeon Jungkook dan ini rekan saya." Jungkook tersenyum ramah, menyalami duluan, lalu mempersilahkan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi." Yoongi berujar singkat, laki-laki asing di hadapannya ini sepertinya agak gugup dan pemalu?.

"Oh, Selamat datang di Daejeon. Jungkook-ssi, Yoongi-ssi, semoga bisa bekerja sama dua hari ini, saya Park Jimin." Senyum terbit di wajah Jimin, manis, kelopak matanya menyipit menjadi segaris bulan sabit. Kegugupan laki-laki itu hilang dan ramah-tamah mengudara. Yoongi kelewat banyak memperhatikan detail senyuman dari laki-laki yang mengaku bernama kecil Jimin itu. Dan Jimin yang menyadari diperhatikan menelengkan kepala menghadap Yoongi.

"Oke, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu. Jadi?" Jungkook berdeham tipis setelah hening heran-heran antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Mari saya antar." Jimin berujar lagi dengan nada ceria, membuka kunci mobil dan masuk ke kursi kemudi.

.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita perjalanan antara stasiun dan Daejeon O-World Park hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit ditempuh dengan mobil. Mereka melewati perjalanan singkat itu dengan bertukar nama sapaan agar lebih enak berkomunikasi. Membuat satu sama lain mengetahui siapa yang harus dipanggil Hyung, dan ternyata Jimin masih lebih tua dari Jungkook satu tahun. Selama perjalanan, Yoongi yang paling tua diantara mereka tak henti-hentinya melirik kearah Jimin yang murah senyum dan tawa, dan itu membuat Jungkook agaknya merasa malu tanpa alasan.

Tiga bagian utama dari Daejeon O-World adalah Zoo Land, Joy Land, dan Flower Land. Zoo Land yang saat ini menjadi tempat bagi lebih dari 600 spesies hewan. Joy Land yang berisi wahana bermain, seluncur air, dan seluncur empat-musim. Dan Flower Land yang memiliki banyak bagian seperti; Kebun Mawar, Kebun Empat Musim, Kebun Herbal, dan Kebun Maze yang menjadi rumah bagi 150.000 pepohonan dari 100 varietas berbeda dan 200.000 bunga-bungaan dari 85 varietas berbeda.

Tujuan utama dua fotografer itu mengunjungi Daejeon O-World Park adalah ke penangkaran, pusat observasi yang memiliki cagar pengembangan dan pembudidayaan spesies Kupu-kupu dan macam serangga kecil yang adalah objek utama dari project makro fotografi Jungkook. Mereka akan bagi tugas, Jungkook akan menangani mangambil foto outdoor bersama makhluk hidup mini yang indah itu dan Yoongi akan mengurus dokumentasi dan mengumpulkan foto kegiatan pada pusat observasi dan toko souvenir yang menawarkan hiasan kupu-kupu serta serangga awetan dan kerajinan alam yang dijual di Daejeon O-World.

Tempat yang mereka gadang-gadangkan itu masuk di area Zoo Land dan sedikit meluas ke Flower Land yang memiliki beberapa rumah kaca dan kandang kupu-kupu langka. Mereka sepakat akan menghabiskan waktu dua hari di kawasan ini demi pekerjaan dan dipersilahkan menginap di rumah singgah mungil milik pihak penangkaran bersama dengan dua pengurus yang juga bermalam disana untuk kepentingan keamanan dan sebagai pemandu. Dua pengurus itu adalah satu Park Jimin sopir dadakan mereka tadi dan;

"Kim Taehyung, selamat datang di Daejeon O-World Park. Semoga bisa bekerja sama dua hari kedepan."

Jungkook mengenali suara dalam dan renyah itu, baru kurang dari satu jam lalu dia mendengarnya. Ah iya, sambungan telepon tadi. Ternyata laki-laki ini pemiliknya. Jimin dengan sigap berdiri di samping Taehyung, berdiri sama tegapnya seperti anak kembar berbaju seragam sailor yang sama walau fisik mereka jauh berbeda. Apabila Jimin berambut hitam, kulit putih merona dan senyum sipit manis. Maka untuk Taehyung adalah cokelat dan hangat, yang menguar dari surai cokelat mahoni halus nya yang bergerak turun saat membungkuk, dan hangat yang terpancar dari kulitnya yang berwarna putih agak kecoklatan yang kentara sering berkeliaran di kawasan cagar.

Jangan lupakan poin lain, apabila Yoongi tak lepas-lepas mematai senyum manis dan rona merah alami pipi Jimin, maka Jungkook akan mengaku kalau dia menyukai senyum ramah seorang Taehyung.

"Saya baru mengenal yang nama Jeon Jungkook, hanya satu nama dan belum tau rupanya."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Tae, aku sudah ngobrol dengan mereka, mereka mau kita santai saja, kita seumuran kok, kisaran dua puluhan."

"Oh, ya, Jim? boleh berkenalan nama sapaan saja?"

"Boleh," Jungkook menjawab cepat secepat dia terkesima dengan ekspresi ramah yang semakin santai yang muncul di wajah Taehyung setelah informasi dari Jimin mengudara. "Dan aku yang tadi ditelepon. Panggil Jungkook saja, secara umur aku yang paling muda disini, jadi boleh kupanggil Tae-Hyung untuk kamu?"

Kamu?

Taehyung terkekeh dan Yoongi menggeplak dahinya merasa apa yang diucapkan Jungkook memalukan untuk harga dirinya sebagai rekan kerja. Agak cheesy kalau sudah memanggil aku-kamu an. Disini Yoongi tahu betul kalau dibalik tabiatnya, Jungkook tertarik pada si Kim salah satu tour guide mereka dua hari kedepan.

"Kau boleh memanggilku begitu. Lalu untuk satunya?"

"Min Yoongi—"

"—panggil Hyung, Tae, dia lebih tua dan mengijinkanku panggil begitu kok." Jimin menyela dengan nada polos dan ceria.

"Ah ya, Yoongi-Hyung saja kalau begitu." Membalas ungkapan Jimin, Yoongi mengiyakan.

"Oke, Jungkook dan Yoongi-Hyung, akan kita antar ke rumah sementara kalian."

.

.

.

.

Rumah sementara mereka adalah mess kecil yang disinggahi Taehyung dan Jimin. Bentuknya unik dan indah, seperti rumah Hagrib di film Harry Potter. Mengingat lingkungan cagar dan penangkaran yang sangat mendukung suasananya, tempat ini hijau, teduh, dan kadang wangi bunga dari Flower Land mampir ke sini.

Masuk pintu utama, menyapa ruang tamu sederhana yang digabung dengan ruang kerja yang memiliki set sofa, meja kursi, satu televisi pada umumnya. Namun yang menarik perhatian adalah berbagai botol kaca berjejer yang berisi penemuan alam, gulungan kertas teori dan tumpukan buku dengan nama-nama ilmiah, buku ilmu botani, hingga segala serangga dan kupu-kupu indah awetan terlihat setengah digarap diatas meja. Tersusun rapi dan kental akan ilmu pengetahuan. Semua yang ada di dalam mess kecil ini terasa sangat alam, wangi kayu, wangi bunga, dan udara segar selalu hilir mudik berhembus berputar bersama kipas angin pendingin ruangan.

Mereka digiring duduk diatas sofa yang beralas dasar pahatan kayu jati berpelitur, semi modern namun sederhana. Sepasang cangkir bersisian diatas meja bersama dengan satu teko mungil dengan ornament sulur hijau senada, likuid teh chamomile sebagai isinya mengepulkan uap hangat untuk menemani obrolan mereka.

Tehyung dan Jimin menjelaskan secara bersautan, bagaimana pesan pak Oh pada mereka, dan bagaimana mereka mengetahui kalau keberadaan Jungkook dan Yoongi adalah untuk pekerjaan tertentu sehingga mereka akan memandu. Jimin menjelaskan soal beberapa tempat yang akan dikunjungi mereka, sekitaran Zoo Land dan Flower Land. Dan sudah pasti Jungkook akan lebih banyak frekuensi mondar mandir di dua kawasan outdoor itu sedangkan Yoongi akan menetap di ruang khusus pengembangan, observasi dan souvenir.

"Hanya ada dua kamar disini, Uh.. maaf untuk kurang kenyamanannya. Tapi dua kamar itu luas. Aku dan Jimin bisa berbagi kamar, dan aku harap Yoongi-Hyung dan Jungkook tidak keberatan melakukan itu juga."

"Dan kalian boleh pakai dapur, ruang kerja, perpustakan, ruang tamu, televisi, apapun disini, santai saja anggap rumah sendiri."

"Jimin.. dan Taehyung setiap hari tinggal disini?" Yoongi membuka pertanyaan lain.

"Tidak setiap hari, Hyung. Kita jaga disini kalau ada shift atau kalau memang sedang ada kerjaan hingga larut. Ya begitulah, sisanya karena kami memang suka berlama-lama disini."

"Tapi untuk dua hari kedepan ini dengan alasan khusus senagai pemandu kalian."

"Oke, terima kasih untuk bantuannya, ini benar-benar lebih dari cukup."

"Kalau begitu kalian silahkan membereskan barang-barang dulu, aku dengar fotografi mikro bagus kalau dimulai pagi sekali hingga jam sepuluh dan sore jam tiga hingga jam lima?"

"Benar sekali, arah cahaya akan lebih bagus."

"Kalau mau beristirahatlah dulu, aku dan Jimin akan ke pusat pengembangan dulu, kalau tidak di bungalow ya rumah kaca. Kalau sudah mau berkeliling cari saja kami."

"Oke, nanti kita susul."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Yoongi tiba salah satu kamar yang beraroma musk. Pintu kayunya bersuara "tuk" saat dibuka ataupun di tutup. Kamar itu baru saja di rapikan dan dibersihkan. Dua ranjang ditata minimalis terpisah oleh meja nakas dan lampu baca. Beberapa meja dan lemari di kamar itu tampak dipinggirkan untuk memberi space agar lebih leluasa. Dinginnya lantai kayu mahoni di bawah kaki mereka terasa menyenangnkan dengan bunyi derap tipis bila melangkah. Kamar ini juga indah, ada lukisan Starry Night terpasang di tengah ruangan, rak buku kecil, dan satu lemari yang dikosongkan untuk mereka. Nyaman.

Selesai menata perlengkapan mereka yang mayoritas perkakas fotografi, Yoongi kemudian berbaring, membuat rambut kelabunya semakin berantakan tergilas bantal. Sambil melihat-lihat layar digital DSLR nya ia mengamati Jungkook yang mondar-mandir sibuk dengan baju yang masih terlipat dan alat mandi ditangannya.

"Mandi?" tebak Yoongi, kalau Jungkook hanya mau membereskannya, itu bisa ditaruh di lemari bukan dibawa-bawa begitu.

"Iya, kenapa?" Jungkook yang hendak keluar dengan handuk tersampir dibahu menoleh.

"Kau bahkan belum berkeringat."

"Aku.. hanya ingin mandi saja, agar lebih segar karena setelah ini aku akan berjalan-jalan keluar mulai mencari objek dan tempat yang menarik."

"Oh iya, jalan-jalan keluar bersama instruktur yang ramah, lucu, manis itu ya Jungkook-a? Harus tampil keren, tentu saja."

Jungkook tersedak liurnya sendiri, lalu memasang tampang kalem, bersandar di kusen pintu, memijit pelipis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hyung, jangan mulai. Kau juga mau berduaan dengan Jimin-Hyung, yang ramah, menggemaskan, dan baik hati itu juga kan setelah ini. Astaga mereka instruktur, tour guide, jangan aneh-aneh."

"Cara mu menatapnya sudah mengindikasikan ada maksud aneh terselubung."

"Apa— Kau juga menatap Jimin aneh, tau." Jungkook sulit membohongi Yoongi sesungguhnya. Dan Jungkook agak heran tak ada bantahan dari Yoongi saol dia yang menyinggung Jimin.

"Akhirnya mengaku."

"Aku disini untuk bekerja, aku harus becus, bukan mau cari jodoh."

"Wow, memangnya aku mengarah ke arah sana?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyung."

"Mengaku saja Jungkook-a, kalau kau tertarik dengan yang bernama Taehyung itu, ini bukan dalam artian ingin jadi pacarnya atau apa, tapi aku tau tabiatmu. Kau membidiknya dengan lensa matamu kelewat tak wajar."

"Aku... yah, dia lucu sih, ramah, anaknya asik, mungkin aku bisa akrab." Jungkook mencoba merasionalkan pikiran, demi tuhan, mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Kalau kau sampai ada kemajuan atau lebih-lebih bisa menggaet Taehyung, aku juga akan coba perhitunganku dengan Jimin, dia tipeku."

"Ah, ternyata Hyung saja yang mau, dasar ngawur."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah segar, bau sabun bercampur dengan wangi shampoo yang maskulin. Celana hitam selutut, kaos putih dibalik jaket jumper yang diresletingkan sedada, sepatu boots cokelat dan ransel yang hanya tinggal berisi peralatan memotret di sampirkan dibahu kanan. Tangannya beberapa kali bergerak lincah diatas tombol-tombol pengaturan pada DSLR Canon 600D nya, di depan kamera itu terpasang lensa 35mm f1.8, standart untuk landscape. Jam sepuluh pagi, Jungkook tidak terlalu menyukai pencahayaan alami untuk melakukan pemotretan makro pada jam sepuluh keatas, dia akan memilih berkeliling mempelajari spot dan memikirkan wilayah mana saja yang akan ia putuskan untuk explore.

Viewfinder diintip, tombol shutter ditekan, senyumnya berulang kali terkembang. Suasana disini benar-benar asri, bersih, segar, warna hijau daun dan kayu bercampur menenangkan. Jungkook dengan telaten mengumpulkan gambar-gambar pendukung untuk ensiklopedia garapannya, yaitu detail lokasi disini. Pengaturan diatur pada warna halus dan contrast yang lebih smooth namun dengan tetep dengan kualitas HDR.

Tak jauh dari posisi Jungkook, Yoongi juga telah berganti baju, mengenakan kemeja lain lengan pendek bercorak garis abstrak biru laut dan celana khaki abu-abu gelap senada dengan warna rambutnya. Lengan kuatnya yang berwarna pucat dibiarkan terekspose, ia tak peduli karena Yoongi akan lebih banyak berurusan dengan lokasi indoor. Yoongi mendekati gerombolan ibu-ibu yang sedang menanam tanaman herbal pada pot-pot kecil, petugas itu sedang melakukan stek dan budi daya untuk tanaman obat yang unik dan langka. Yoongi menyapa mereka, mengajak para petugas paruh baya itu mengobrol sambil mengambil gambar mereka disana dengan Nikon D3100 nya. Hasilnya adalah foto candid yang sangat alami dan terasa hangat, dengan bluring dan ambient light yang pas.

Puluhan foto lain telah tersimpan di memori, sambil berjalan menuju bungalow tempat Taehyung dan Jimin berada, Jungkook agak menunduk untuk mengagumi hasil fotonya sendiri sambil mengatur kembali setting kamera nya.

Laki-laki lain mengenakan topi Panama lebar dan seragam cokelat warna senada berlogo Daejeon O-World Park terlihat baru akan memasuki bungalow tujuan mereka, dia tinggi, dan tangan kanannya membawa papan log serta beberapa dokumen tipis. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tatapan Yoongi.

"Bisa saya bantu?" Suara berat mengalun, wajahnya tampan dan ramah, ada dimple di kedua pipinya saat tersenyum. Tersemat bordiran nama 'Namjoon' di dada kanan laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, kami fotografer, sudah mendapat ijin. Kita mencari Taehyung dan Jimin, guide kami."

"Ah, ya, ya, aku sudah dengar. Mari masuk dulu."

Bungalow ini jauh lebih luas dari mess mereka tadi. Dengan nuansa yang masih sama, tempat ini sepertinya difungsikan sebagai kantor serta pusat pengumpulan data penangkaran. Tumpukan buku, kertas log, hiasan dinding, dan botol-botol kaca botani, tak luput menghiasi.

Terlihat satu laki-laki lain berseragam cokelat susu serupa sedang duduk di balik meja besar berhadapan dengan beberapa macam daun dan mikroskop. Tatapan laki-laki itu berubah antusias saat menyambut Jungkook dan Yoongi. Mereka saling membungkuk dan berkenalan. Nama Namjoon untuk laki-laki yang bertopi panama dan Hoseok untuk yang duduk sambil bermain mikroskop. Hoseok berdiri, mendekat setelah melepas pinset.

"Oi, Namjoon, mereka itu, yang itu?" Hoseok agak berbisik tapi masih bisa ditangkap telinga Jungkook dan Yoongi.

"Itu apa? Mereka fotografer dari vendor pak Oh di Seoul."

"Aish, memang, makdudku, yang ituu lhoo, yang tadi di ceritakan Taehyung dan Jimin, yang katanya dua orang tampan-tam—"

Apa? Batin Jungkook dan Yoongi bertanya-tanya akan maksud perkataan Hoseok.

Bersamaan dengan itu papan log sheet mampir ke depan wajah untuk menyumpal mulut Hoseok yang cerewet.

"Ah maaf, Hyung." Jimin tertawa canggung, si pelaku kekerasan yang barusan mengantisipasi bocornya gossip segera minta maaf karena memukul wajah Hoseok dengan papan log. Hoseok menggerutu belum terlalu peka akan dampak dari dia membocorkan informasi kekaguman Taehyung dan Jimin pada dua fotografer itu.

"Sudah sampai dari tadi?" Taehyung menyela cepat, berusaha menghilangkan heran yang mengudara.

"Barusan." Yoongi menjawab singkat sambil membenahi tas kameranya yang sedikit meluruh di bahu.

"Dan sudah berkenalan dengan dua petugas lain ini?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Sudah, Tae. Kalau butuh bantuan lain bisa bertanya pada kami." Namjoon berujar ramah pada keduanya.

"Oke, kita bisa mulai sekarang, aku akan keluar bersama Jungkook untuk membantunya mencari spot makro fotografi dan Jimin akan menemani Yoongi-Hyung disekitar sini dan toko souvenir."

"Sesuai yang kau jelaskan tadi, kita bisa mulai." Jungkook tersenyum memperhatikan Taehyung yang bergerak ke sampingnya.

"Kita juga bisa diandalkan, untuk bagian dokumentasi Yoongi-Hyung. Jangan sungkan meminta jika Hyung membutuhkan gambar detail kegiatan disini. Sisanya tanya sama Jimin." Hoseok kemudian menarik lengan Jimin untuk diantarkan ke sisi Yoongi.

Berdeham sekilas, Yoongi mengangguk ke Jimin yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kalau begitu mari kita ketemu lagi nanti sebelum petang di mess."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau dimulai dari mana? Kau mau langsung memotret atau berkeliling dulu?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan, menuju ke wilayah cagar, alam terbuka. Topi panama lebar Taehyung dibiarkan jatuh di punggungnya, dengan tali sulur cokelat yang menggantung di leher. Cuaca sangat cerah, tidak terlalu terik namun angin bertiup agak kencang. Rambut mahoni Taehyung dan rambut hitam Jungkook berayun karena angin dan mengganggu pandangan mata mereka.

"Antar aku berkeliling dulu, lalu break untuk makan siang, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus. Aku akan ajak kau di beberapa sangkar penangkaran dulu, kau oke?"

"Kau pemandunya."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jungkook sesekali memotret pemandangan, jalan setapak, sungai kecil dengan bebatuan, pohon-pohon tropis dan nontropis yang dilestarikan, atap-atap bungalow yang menyembul di sela rimbun, semua tentang tempat ini sungguh indah dan alami. Walau hutan kecil ini adalah buatan manusia, tapi terasa begitu asri, pun dengan suara cicit burungnya yang menyenangkan.

Sedari tadi Taehyung juga menjelaskan soal wilayah cagar, tempat seperti apa yang akan mereka datangi, hingga beberapa spesies langka koleksi mereka. Jungkook akan ikut tersenyum saat Taehyung menceritakannya dengan begitu antusias, entah kenapa pemandu khususnya ini benar-benar ramah dan sehangat musim semi. Dan Jungkook mulai merasa lemah jantung tiap melihat senyum kotak ceria yang beberapa kali muncul. Uh, rasanya aneh.

Mereka sampai di kawasan dengan beberapa deretan sangkar, seperti kelambu raksasa yang membungkus gugusan pohon dan taman bunga kecil di sekitarnya. Taehyung membuka kunci dan masuk ke pintu yang dilindungi jaring-jaring halus. Menginstruksikan Jungkook untuk juga masuk dengan hati-hati.

"Selamat datang di lukisan hidup."

"Lukisan hidup?"

"Mm, Hmm, kau akan tau keindahan tempat ini saat mereka keluar."

Taehyung menggoyangkan halus ranting pohon disampingnya. Bunyi gemerisik, kepak halus terdengar bersahutan dengan semilir angin yang menyapa.

Puluhan pasang sayap Arthropoda mengembang, mereka bertebangan, indah sekali. Wow, tempat ini semakin indah dengan banyaknya kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Satu yang berwarna biru terang mampir di pucuk kepala Jungkook.

"Katakan halo pada sang raja, dia selalu tau bagaimana cara menyapa pengunjung,"

Taehyung menaikan jemarinya, tak sengaja menggesek pipi Jungkook untuk membuat Kupu-kupu itu itu merayap di tangannya. Lengan dan jemari Taehyung sedikit dia lumuri madu, itulah mengapa kupu-kupu banyak bertebangan didekatnya.

"Kupu-kupu _Troides Helena_ , termasuk famili _Papilionidae_. Hasil persilangan dengan spesies _Morpho rhetenor Helena_ , dia disebut morphine karena jadi salah satu yang sangat memikat. Kupu-kupu itu sangat populer di Asia, besar, lebar, indah dan berkuasa. Ada ratusan disangkar ini."

"Aku akan masukan dia menjadi salah satu object ku."

"Itu harus, primadona harus hadir." Taehyung tersenyum memperhatikan sang morphine biru hidup itu merayap di jemarinya.

Jungkook mengamati sekitarnya, kupu-kupu lain mulai mendekati mereka. Satu mampir juga di surai halus Taehyung. "Ah dikepalamu.."

"Hmm," Taehyung berguman, melepaskan si Helena dan beralih menangkap hati-hati apa yang menggelitik kepalanya. "Ini kupu-kupu peri."

"Peri?"

"Warnanya sederhana, putih, biasa disebut kupu-kupu kertas. Aku suka yang ini, tidak mencolok tapi dia bisa benar-benar indah. Terselip dalam diam di balik daun-daun."

"Aku suka seleramu." Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah jari Taehyung yang berbau madu, melihat kupu-kupu itu mondar-mandir disana.

Bergerak ke sudut lain, banyak jenis lain yang Jungkook temui. Dia mulai menyukai ini, dan rasanya ingin segera melakukan pemotratan jika mungkin. Tapi dia harus bersabar hingga sore dan keesokan pagi hari.

" _Glasswing Butterfly, Greta oto_. Sayapnya bening, dia indah dan rapuh, tapi sangat eye catching."

"Bukankah semua kupu-kupu itu rapuh?"

"Jangan bicara begitu, memang kebanyakan hidup mereka singkat, satu minggu hingga satu tahun untuk beberapa spesies tertentu. Tapi mereka ini kuat."

"Kuat?"

"Yah, melewati beberapa proses dengan sabar, membantu penyerbukan tanaman, bertahan hidup, menghindari goncangan angin ribut, mereka kuat."

"Begitu pemikiranmu?"

"Pernah dengar beberapa filosofi?" Taehyung membukakan pintu keluar sangkar untuk Jungkook, mereka akan menuju tempat lain.

"Hm?"

"Segala yang kita lakukan hari ini akan berguna untuk masa depan, Kesunyian akan membentuk kepribadian yang matang, dan Jika tak ada yang berubah maka takkan ada perubahan."

"Makna dari kehidupan kupu-kupu?"

"Benar, untuk arti dari kerja keras yang mereka melewati, tahapan kehidupan, dan segala hal tentang metamorphosis."

"Aku baru mendengarnya, tapi aku cukup mengerti. Hei, ternyata kau suka hal-hal sentimentil begitu juga."

"Kau pikir aku ilmuan peneliti botani-hewani yang tak berhati lembut, aku ini sayang sekali dengan makhluk hidup, tau."

"Oh penyayang? Beruntung sekali."

"Untuk?"

' _Untuk orang yang akan mendapatkan sifat halus dan penyayangmu'_. Itu tertahan dalam lidah Jungkook dan diganti dengan gumaman _'Lupakan'_ , siapa dia kalau berani mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Jungkook menandai beberapa pohon dan spot, mengira-ngira angle yang sudah dia putuskan untuk pemotretan makronya nanti sore. Memilih penangkaran memang pilihan yang sangat bijak, ada banyak spesies langka disini dan sudah terorganisir tanpa harus berusaha keras menjelajah hutan belantara sekelas amazon, Jungkook yakin dia bisa membawa pulang banyak foto yang bagus.

Taehyung melanjutkan berceloteh, mereka terus bergerak sambil diiringi penjelasan singkat Taehyung soal Arthropoda. Angin masih membelai wajah mereka dengan lembut walau sekarang sudah menjelang siang.

 _Scarce Swallowtail, Iphiclides podalirius. Palawan Birdwing, Troides trojana. Cairns Birdwing Ornithoptera priamus. Blue Mormon Papilio polymnestor. Crimson Rose, Common Mime, Chilasa clytia_ dan masih banyak lagi. Jungkook beberapa kali membuka catatan kecilnya. Dia dalam seminggu terakhir telah mempelajari soal spesies langka kupu-kupu, hal itu membuatnya mengerti tentang beberapa dari yang disebutkan Taehyung, dan memang ia masukan ke dalam target object gambarnya.

Sampai ke sangkar selanjutnya, berisi macam hewan dengan metamorphosis tak sempurnya macam capung dan juga insekta. Saat di sangkar kupu-kupu Jungkook beberapa kali bergidik saat melihat gerombolan ulat bulu di pohon maple, Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Berbeda dengan sekarang, kalau tadi Taehyung yang dengan telaten berbicara soal kupu-kupu, kali ini Jungkook yang aktif bertanya soal spesies kelas hexapoda. Jungkook memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada kumbang, belalang, dan insekta keren lainnya.

Notes kecil di saku Jungkook sudah hampir penuh dengan coretan ciri-ciri singkat dan tanda peta mini pengingat untuk spot pemotretan yang dipilihnya. Jam satu siang, saatnya jam makan. Tak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam berkeliling hutan belantara mini dan berpindah-pindah di selipan wilayah Zoo Land untuk menemukan sangkar penangkaran.

Jungkook senang sekali Taehyung menjadi pemandunya, disamping laki-laki itu yang memang sudah pro soal tempat dan ilmu anthropoda dan insekta, ia sangat easy going, ramah, dan juga memiliki suara dan senyum yang memikat. Jungkook puluhan kali nyaris salah memotret dan malah memfokuskan bidikannya lensanya pada senyum Taehyung. Fokus Jeon Jungkook, fokus.

"Oke, kita _break_ makan siang dulu" Mereka selesai dengan sangkar ke empat, taehyung yang menggiring untuk berjalan diantara rimbunnya hutan mini dengan tujuan menjangkau bungalow mereka tadi. "Kau puas dengan jalan-jalan dan studi singkatnya?"

"Sangat puas," Jungkook memperhatikan wajah ceria Taehyung lebih lama.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa makan siang di kafetaria. Sampai ketemu nanti sore, disini." Saat Taehyung membungkuk singkat dan seperti meemberi gesture untuk pamit, Jungkook dengan tangkas tanpa antisipasi sadarnya meraih lengan kecoklatan Taehyung yang luar biasa halus dan agak lengket madu.

Jungkook menelan ludah bulat karena canggung dan kebingungan nampak di wajah Taehyung yang lengannya ditarik tanpa permisi. "Kau...mau kemana?"

"Makan siang, tentu saja?" Senyum lain dengan sedikit tawa jenaka yang ditahan, Taehyung menjawab sambil bergantian memperhatikan tangannya yang dicekat telapak lebar dan kuat Jungkook lalu beralih ke wajah gugup Jungkook.

Jungkook menjilat bibir ringkas, tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya; "Mumpung bersama, Makan sianglah sekalian dengan ku?"

"...Oke."

.

.

.

.

Lain cerita dengan Yoongi. Dia dan Jimin lebih banyak diam. Yoongi sesekali akan mengajak ngobrol Jimin hanya untuk menanyakan hal-hal standart seputar kegiatan dan kesibukan di penangkaran.. tepatnya kesibukan Jimin. Selain bekerja untuk mengambil foto dokumentasi, Yoongi memfungsikan diri sebagai reporter dadakan. Pengetahuan tentang botani-hewani menarik perhatiannya, mengingat mereka akan menggarap ensiklopedia, Yoongi harus berhasil memunculkan nyawa dalam tiap tangkapan lensanya. Mengambil dengan sudut yang pas dan juga latar belakang kegiatan yang jelas. Jimin sedang apa, membantu mengerjakan apa, Jimin bergerak bagaimana. Dia harus tau untuk apa itu semua.

Kenapa semua selalu tentang Jimin?.

Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa mayoritas foto yang tersimpan di memori DSLR nya memuat anggota tubuh Jimin atau sedikit side profile Jimin. Uh, padahal dalam kantor ini ada dua orang lain, Namjoon dan Hoseok yang juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka yang tentu berbeda tugas dan juga tak kalah penting bagi kelangsungan penangkaran.

Yoongi menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam lamunannya sambil menatap satu foto jepretannya barusan. Dalam frame, Jimin sedang memilah kupu-kupu dan serangga awetan ke beberapa wadah khusus yang terbuat dari kertas, seragam sailornya dilingkis sesiku, jemari tangannya mungil, poni hitamnya sedikit turun karena menunduk, dan bibir Jimin agak mengkerucut ditengah ketelitian bekerja tanpa laki-laki itu sadari. Lucu sekali.

Satu dehaman samar, dan Jimin yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan Yoongi mendongak, menghentikan pekerjannya, dan memberi senyuman mata bulan sabit. Mendadak Yoongi lemah entah untuk alasan apa.

"Yoongi-Hyung boleh bertanya tentang hal lain lagi.. sebenarnya aku tidak pintar bicara, tapi aku kan membantumu agar lebih mudah mengerti apa yang kami kerjakan disini."

"Aku senang memotret orang yang sedang berbicara, kau bicaralah apapun yang kau tau, Jim."

"Kalau begitu tanyakan pertanyaan lain, dari tadi kau diam, aku juga akan diam karena tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa lagi, Hyung." Jimin mencebik samar dengan dengusan lucu.

Diseberangnya Yoongi menjadi semakin gemas. "Ah.. oke, bisa kau jelaskan kali ini untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku akan membawa sebagian spesies awetan ini ke tempat souvenir nanti sore, setelah makan siang. Disana aku akan membantu membuat kerajinan, semacam hiasan dinding dan lain-lain."

Bunyi shutter terdengar halus, selagi Jimin berbicara, Yoongi mengarahkan ujung kameranya padanya, melakukan zoom ini pada object di antara tangan Jimin, lalu beberapa zoom out untuk memperluas latar kerjanya. Demi tuhan hal ini agaknya malah membuat Yoongi sedikit salah fokus pada bibir tebal Jimin yang bergerak saat berbicara.

"Hyung butuh melakukan dokumentasi pada yang lain juga sepertinya." Jimin berdiri setelah beres memilah. Mendekati Yoongi.

"Hm?"

"Namjoon-Hyung dan Hoseok-Hyung melakukan sesuatu yang menarik dengan sinar laser, formalin, lilin dan mikroskop. Mau aku antar ke mereka sebelum makan siang berempat di mess? Kau terlalu lama berdiri disini hanya untuk memotretku."

"Apa—oke, sepertinya.. aku harus melihat mereka juga."

.

.

.

.

"Kau amat sangat jarang sekali menyebut namaku."

Disela dua piring salad ,nasi katsu dan nasi bulgogi yang mengepulkan uap hangat tipis, Jungkook angkat suara, sengaja membuat kosa katanya terdengat berlebihan untuk pernyataannya.

Sendok melayang diudara belum sampai menyentuh nasi yang beruap hangat. Taehyung terkekeh jenaka. "Mmm.. apa itu masalah?"

"Tidak sih, aku hanya menyadari soal itu." Entah untuk alasan apa Jungkook merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Taehyung. Berguman ' _Terima kasih_ 'pada pelayan saat jus jeruk dan jus jambu biji sampai menyusul di meja mereka di sudut kafetaria.

"Jungkook."

"Hm?"

"Jungkook?"

"Apa?"

"Kau senang, Jungkook?"

"Hah, aku—"

"Itu, Aku barusan memanggil namamu." Taehyung tertawa hingga bahunya bergetar sambil mengolok Jungkook dengan ujung sendoknya. Entah laki-laki dewasa mana yang bersifat kekanakan sekarang.

Tawa itu mengalihkan Jungkook sejenak dari sedotan jus jeruknya, kelopak mata Jungkook bergerak cepat seperti shutter yang ditekan berkali-kali seakan ingin mengabadikan pemandangan barusan. "Oh, iya... uh, oke."

"Oke untuk apa, Jungkook?" Taehyung belum selesai mengolok karena ekpresi Jungkook berubah terlihat lucu.

"Apa sih."

"Kau ini lucu, tadi menyuruhku memanggil namamu, sekarang kau malah salah tingkah."

"Aku tidak salah tingkah."

"Kau, Jung-Kook , salah tingkah karena dipanggil namanya, padahal dia sendiri yang minta."

"Aku tidak salah tingkah, hentikan."

"Hmmmmm?"

Jungkook merasa ini agak konyol, hal yang dia angkat menjadi topik malah menjadi boomerang untuknya. Padahal dia sungguhan heran saat sadar Taehyung tak penah memanggil namanya. Dan sekarang dia malah digoda kekanakan seperti ini. Menggeleng singkat untuk menghilangkan sifat sungkan, Jungkook membalas keakraban Taehyung yang mengoloknya main-main.

Tangan Jungkook naik menahan lengan Taehyung, memajukan badannya sedikit hingga tawa cibir berantakan Taehyung mendadak terhenti. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Jungkook menyadari kalau bulu mata Taehyung sangat panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki, juga bibirnya yang tadi mengoloknya semakin diperhatikan ternyata memiliki warna merah alami yang sangat menarik.

Memasang tatapan tajam dan wajah setengah menantang setengah bercanda. Tangan lain Jungkook meraih name tag yang tersemat di dada kanan Taehyung. Name tag berbentuk kepala gajah dengan tulisan 'Taetae'.

"Oke, panggil aku terus dengan namaku, ya, Taetae."

"Uh..." Telinga Taehyung geli mendengar panggilan itu. Salahkan kantor yang mencetak nametag dan nama panggilan lucu untuknya.

"Taetae terdengar lebih menggemaskan dari pada Taehyung."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu."

"Tapi disini tulisannya Taetae, tuh."

"Jungkook!"

"Apa, Taetae?"

"Jangan begitu." Tepisan tipis untuk tangan Jungkook. dan wajah Taehyung yang berubah sebal serta rona tipis disana.

"Lihat, siapa yang salah tingkah sekarang, Tae?"

"..."

"Taetae telinganya merah, malu ya?"

"Hei! Apa sih, sudah cepat makan!"

Tawa terurai dari mulut Jungkook, bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang bersandar di kursinya menggenggam gelas jus, minum sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Astaga laki-laki ini sungguh menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Dibelakang Taehyung yang berjalan mendahuluinya menuju ke wilayah cagar lain, Jungkook berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Disamping Jimin yang sedang menautkan lengan satu sama lain untuk menariknya, Yoongi berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Manis sekali, Taetae."

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan, Jimin."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **Intinya ini cinlok kang fotografer sama pengurus penangkaran, LOL, dan rencana mau buat twoshoot atau threeshoot?** Tergantung sepanjang apa aku nulis dan seenak gimana cut nya. Gabisa ilang dari kebiasaan bikin long ass story, heu. Lagi kangen Bon Voyage, rewatch terus lihat Jungkook sama Yoongi yang asik ambil foto pake DSLR jadi gemes sendiri :") boyfriend materials banget. Asdagfsjsfskskgsls. Maafin malah melipir dan dengan kurang ajar bikin cerita seri lain muehehehehehe.

Dan aku kudu banget sungkem sama mbah Google yang bantu aku tau soal anthropoda-insekta, dan segala tetek bengek dunia fotografi, karena ke sok tau an aku ini bakal berlanjut sampe besok sesi pemotretan... **Maafin kalo ada yang salah untuk ilmu fotografi atau soal kupu-kupu-serangga yang aku angkat disini, nanti akan aku perbaiki kalau kalian bisa koreksi.**

Mau sedikit curhat nih, untuk dua ff chaptered ku yang lain, aku lagi berusaha ngetik lanjutannya, tapi urusan real life (pekerjaan) jujur menghambat banget. aku bakalan menhadapi gampangnya wamil singkat, pendidikan kilat, dan job training, waktu buat persiapaan aja udah nyita banget, apalagi kalau besok pas hari h-nya. Entah gadjet mungkin bakal disita juga sama pihak BUMN untuk hari-hari tertentu. Uff... berusaha ngebut sebelum masa2 agak hiatus datang. Masih belum pasti soalnya. Tapi aku ga akan ninggalin semua ini terbengkalai. Soalnya nulis juga salah satu hiburan buat aku ((walau mood2an juga)). /digiles.

 **Singkat kata, Makasih udah baca** **aku sangat menghargai feedbacks apapun itu, kritik saran dll, kasih tau aku di kotak review ya!, maaf untuk typos, dan semoga bisa update secepatnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

a BTS fic

 **Captured**

.

.

.

" _Photography is a way of feeling, of touching, of loving. What you have caught on film is captured forever… It remembers little things, long after you have forgotten everything. Taking an image, freezing a moment, reveals how rich reality truly is._

 _._

 _._

 _If its good captured, prepare yourself to captivated on its captured.  
_

.

.

Cast: BTS's Member

Pair : **KookV**! ; Slight **YoonMin**!

I warn you.

.

.

* * *

.

Sebentar lagi semesta untuk waktu Daejeon akan menyambut jam tiga sore. Setelah tak bosan-bosannya berkeliling di kawasan Zoo Land di Daejeon O-World Park, Taehyung dan Jungkook terlihat sedang mengistirahatkan diri di salah satu jejeran bangku panjang di bawah teduh pohon beringin dekat dengan kandang raksasa untuk rusa.

Dua botol isotonic dingin yang terbuka menemani diantara spasi tempat mereka duduk bersisisan.

"Kita berjalan terlalu jauh sepertinya." Taehyung tertawa jenaka melirik Jungkook yang memijat betisnya.

Ada kerutan samar di hidung dan dahi Jungkook ketika menangkap nada mengolok Taehyung. Menegakkan diri dan bersandar di sandaran bangku, Jungkook mendenguskan nafas.

"Memang aku yang minta jalan-jalan, tapi aku tak menyangka area yang sampai saat ini kita jelajahi akan seluas ini."

"Kau meremehkan Daejeon O-Worls Park? Ini tempat wisata ilmu pengetahuan yang _beken_ , tau. Tidak mungkin punya area yang sempit."

"Selain itu, yang aku herankan itu kau, Taehyung, kau seperti sama sekali tak bermasalah jalan-jalan sehari semalam suntuk mengitari kawasan ini. Punya tenaga badak atau memang seringan burung unta?"  
Perumpamaan asal Jungkook membuat Taehyung tertawa lagi lebih keras.

"Hei, aku sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja disini, omong kosong kalau aku jalan-jalan begini saja capek. Mungkin kau yang manja, Jungkook?" Taehyung kembali mengoloknya.

"Aku hanya tak terbiasa, karena profesi kita beda, Taehyung. Aku biasanya tinggal duduk menunggu model, atau jalan-jalan mencari spot lalu berhenti, jalan sedikit lagi, lalu berhenti. Tidak sampai mengarungi kebun binatang dengan tiga cabang kawasan."

"Iya, iya fotografer."

"Iya, iya penjaga kandang."

"Yah sial, kurang keren kalau kau sebut aku begitu, Jungkook. Aku ini peneliti, pecinta ilmu pengetahuan dan alam, penjaga kandang? Apa pula itu."

Tawa kali ini terdengar dari Jungkook. Gigi rapi nya terlihat menarik di paras tampan Jungkook. Mengingatkan Taehyung tentang kelinci di kandang paling barat. Taehyung mengerjap cepat menangkap raut kekanakan itu, karena jarang sekali Jungkook tertawa hingga ekspresinya sesantai ini. Mungkin suasana antara mereka sudah melunak, dan itu bagus pikir Taehyung.

"Oke, sebentar lagi jam tiga sore, jadi bagaimana, _Pak_? Kita lanjut?" Taehyung selesai melirik jam yang melingkar ditangnnya, sengaja menekankan kata _Pak_ untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook belum habis tertawa, sekarang dibuat terkekeh lagi karena panggilan Taehyung.

"Lanjut, bawa aku ketempat-tempat pertama kita. Ini, yang aku tandai di peta. Aku rasa aku akan mulai bekerja disana." Jungkook menyerahkan notes dan peta sakunya pada Taehyung, menunjukan beberapa bagian coretan agar Taehyung mengerti maksudnya.

"Aye, pak." Taehyung selesai menilik, lalu berdiri dan memasang posisi hormat sekilas. Dia ini umur dua puluhan tapi lebih banyak terlihat lucu daripada dewasa.

"Aku dibelakangmu, _noona_ Taetae." Jungkook tertawa menyebalkan saat mengucapkannya demi membalas ejekan panggilan ' _Pak'_ dari Taehyung untuknya.

"Aish, aku bukan wanita!" Satu sikutan mematikan Taehyung mampir di rusuk kanannya, Jungkook memekik kemudian.

"Apa sih, main tangan, kau duluan yang meledekku!"

.

.

.

.

"Ini dipegang begini?"

"Iya, diam disitu jangan bergerak-gerak." Jungkook selesai memasang _extention tube_ pada _zoom focal standart_ di depan moncong kamera DSLR Canon 600D nya, ia lalu menurunkan tangan setelah melihat Taehyung yang kurang becus memegangi _third hand_ yang mengapit setangkap bunga. "Ayolah, kau bilang mau membantu? Jangan muncul di _eye sight_ lensaku." Jarak mereka dekat, jadi tangan Jungkook yang bebas bisa menarik badan Taehyung yang berulang kali terlihat di _background_ _view finder_ nya.

Proses kali ini adalah melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk sang _Troides Helena_ yang sedang hinggap manis di dahan pohon jeruk. _Third hand_ yang di pegang Taehyung di fungsikan sebagai pembantu yang memegangi setangkap daun indah yang tadi Jungkook kumpulkan. Perpaduan warna kelopak yang pas untuk menjadi _background_ dimana sang _Blue Morphine_ itu akan diabadikan oleh lensanya.

"Badanmu terlalu minggir, aw! Taehyung?! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" Jungkook yang terus memerintah membuat Taehyung gemas lalu memukul kepalanya.

"Kau menyebalkan Jungkook."

"Aku hanya ingin memfungsikanmu daripada kau bengong-bengong tak jelas disana." Jungkook terkekeh melihat reaksi Taehyung selanjutnya, diatas dahan jeruk itu bertambah satu lagi kupu-kupu _Morpho rhetenor Helena_ ikut bergabung. Jackpot. Batin Jungkook.

"Memfungsikan atau mengerjaiku?"

"Aku serius kalau sudah bekerja, Taetae." Jungkook menjawab pelan sambil mengintip _view finder_ nya. Memencet _shutter_ , dan sedikit menggelang singkat. Belum sempurna.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu atau kupatahkan benda aneh ini."

"Jangan lakukan hal buruk pada _third hand_ ku, aku cuma bawa satu." Jungkook melirik Taehyung sekilas, kembali mengatur pengaturan _Depth Of Field_. "Jadi, oke, kakak _tour guide_ -ku, bisakah kau agak panjangkan lenganmu dan berhenti ikut memajukan badanmu? Demi tuhan aku hanya ingin bunga itu seperti alami menjadi _background_ disana, bukan pinggulmu yang kau pamerkan agar ikut terpotret. Dimengerti?"

"Jungkoooook!" Taehyung menyangga _third hand_ dengan jengkel tapi tetep melaksanakan perintah Jungkook dengan lebih benar.

" _Please_?" Jungkook tertawa menyambut dengungan suara Taehyung. Dia mulai mengambil gambar lain dari dua raja dan ratu _Morphine_ dihadapannya, yang sedang bergerak dengan kaki lentik kesana-kemari.

"Hmph!"

Puas dengan hasilnya, Jungkook menemukan kupu-kupu _Scarce Swallowtail_ hinggap diantara bunga yang ada di _third hand_. Wangi manis bunga mengundang si cantik dengan sayap memanjang itu mendekat. Jungkook segera menggerakan jemarinya untuk menekan kontrol a _mbient light_ agar fokus , _bluring_ dan kecerahan foto terpadu dalam komposisi yang sempurna untuk memenjarakan keindahan anthropoda itu. "Ah, ya bagus sekali, cantik."

"Siapa yang cantk?!" Taehyung menyalak tanpa sebab, merasa disebut Jungkook karena Jungkook menghadap kearahnya.

"Dia," Jungkook heran dengan reaksi Taehyung, lalu menunjukan bukti gambar si sayap panjang pada Taehyung di _preview_ layar DSLR nya. "Kau mau dipanggil cantik? Katanya kau bukan wanita? Dipanggil _noona_ saja langsung marah."

.

.

Mereka bergerak ke tempat lain, cepat semuanya dikerjakan sesuai rencana. Acara kelilingnya sejak siang tadi setidaknya sangat berguna, karena dengan itu Jungkook bisa memperkirakan jenis kupu-kupu apa yang sering berkeliaran di beberapa titik.

 _Troides Helena, Morpho rhetenor Helen, Scarce Swallowtail_ , _Iphiclides podalirius. Palawan Birdwing, Troides trojana. Cairns Birdwing, Ornithoptera priamus, Blue Mormon, Papilio polymnestor_. Sudah mendapat _checklist_ dalam catatan Jungkook.

Melakukan ini sangat menyenangkan, walau Jungkook terbiasa mengintip paras cantik model di balik _view finder_ nya, namun memotret tiap detail dari hewan mungil kelas anthropoda jauh lebih tantangan untuknya. Karena makhluk itu secara harfiah tidak bisa tersenyum kearahnya, kecantikan alami dari gurat indah sayapnya lah yang mengekspresikan betapa menawannya mereka. Bukan soal make up, pakaian bermerek, ataupun tantanan rambut.

 _Crimson Rose, Common Mime, Chilasa clytia._ Masih dalam _waiting list_. Dan ah... _Glasswing Butterfly_ , Jungkook menyayangkan kelangkaan kupu-kupu itu di sekitar sini. Padahal tadi siang dia jelas bertemu dengannya hinggap di dahan rendah pohon lemon.

"Mau panggil yang mana?"

"Itu, _Crimson Rose!_ "

"Oh," Taehyung mengeluarkan kuncup mawar kecil yang baru tumbuh itu dari tas pinggangnya, diolesinya madu cukup banyak di atasnya. Semerbak mawar yang sangat wangi melebur dengan manisnya madu. Dalam hitungan tak sampai satu menit si _Crimson Rose_ mendekat _._ "Kita gunakan cara klasik, oke? Mereka suka madu, pancing saja dengan ini."

"Ah dia mendekat." Jungkook antara senang dan sebal, kenapa dari tadi dia lupa kalau Taehyung membawa madu di kantongnya, dan kenapa Taehyung tak membantu lebih cepat. Kalau lebih cepat, beberapa jam lalu dia tak terlalu pegal lari-lari demi mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Memang begitu cara memanggilnya, dasar primitif, tidak berpikir maju."

Rasanya Jungkook ingin memukulkan _third hand_ ke wajah tak berdosa Taehyung.

.

.

.

Untuk kupu-kupu semua telah rampung kecuali _Glasswing Butterfly,_ pergi kemana dia? Astaga.

Mereka bergerak ke sangkar hewan metamorphosis tak sempurna dan beberapa kotak tempat penyimpanan serangga langka berbahaya. Jungkook memainkan pengaturan dan mengganti lensanya dengan ketajaman yang lebih aktual. Untung saja angin tidak terlalu ribut berhembus.

Namun tetap saja, membuat komposisi agar sesuai dengan kaidah " _Rule Of Third_ " dalam ilmu makro fotografi sangatlah sulit, karena object makro yang ia foto selalu bergerak dan sangatlah kecil. Kadangkala object tersebut bergerak tiba-tiba, menabrak dan mengisi frame kamera sepenuhnya. Jungkook masih memiliki kesabaran yang cukup untuk mengatasi itu semua dengan Taehyung yang terkikik di belakangnya.

Di tengah kesibukannya memotret kalajengking dengan hati-hati. Jungkook dikejutkan dengan Taehyung yang muncul tiba-tiba disampingnya. Mengenakan sarung tangan khusus dan dengan berani membiarkan Tarantula merayap di tangannya. Jungkook yang sedikit ngeri tetap bekerja mengambil gambar di atas sarung tangan yang telah kotor dengan tanah dengan cepat. Puas dengan hasilnya, Jungkook mengacungkan jempol ke Taehyung yang tersenyum kotak dihadapannya.

Berurusan dengan spesies kelas hexapoda. Jungkook meraup hasil cemerlang lainnya. Berguman wow tipis saat dirinya berhasil mengambil angle yang keren seperti prajurit tangguh dari insekta yang ditemuinya. Jungkook benar-benar memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada kumbang, belalang, dan semacamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Jam yang melingkar di lengan masing-masing Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah nyaris menunjukan pukul enam. Sembruat jingga telah berangsur menggelap, membentang di luas cakrawala yang menggantung diatas kepala mereka. Mereka harus segera pulang ke mess sebelum petang menguasai kawasan semi hutan ini.

Bersamaan dengan ke sekian ribu langkah yang menginjaki jalan setapak, Jungkook menyadari bahwa lentera-lentera buatan-yang berisi lampu neon cukup terang- telah mulai dinyalakan demi menerangi perjalanan siapapun yang sedang berkeliling di kawasan cagar. Taehyung berjalan ringan di depannya. Rambut cokelat emas halusnya bergerak di tiup angin yang agak mulai mendingin di senja ini

Dengan perasaan puas dan senang membumbung, dan tas ransel yang berisi perkakas fotografinya yang telah tersampir dengan rapi. Jungkook bersenandung samar saat mengikuti rute pulang ke mess versi Taehyung. Taehyung selalu membimbingnya ke jalan yang berbeda, membuatnya mengetahui tiap sudut asri lain yang tersembunyi di selipan kawasan cagar alam buatan di Daejeon O-World Park. Walau semuanya selalu di dominasi dengan hijau dari dedaunan, kecoklatan dari batang yang menjulang, hitam dari batu kerikil yang tersebar, hingga bening dari air anak sungai yang menggenang, Jungkook tetap terus dibuat terpesona oleh tempat ini.

Jungkook menyukai tempat ini, disamping dapat mensukseskan karir dalam profesinya, Jungkook mendapat nilai plus bisa menikmati waktu refreshing dan rasa-rasa liburan secara bersamaan. Jemarinya masih tak henti memainkan tombol pengaturan dan memutar _zoom in zoom out_ pada lensanya, memotret indah alam dalam mode _landscape_ dengan style siluet. Indah sekali.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena Taehyung di depannya juga berhenti. _Tour guide_ nya itu membalikan badannya berhadapan dengan Jungkook, terlihat menopang dagu seperti berpikir dan belum mengucap kata apapun pada Jungkook. Di keremangan senja hari, Jungkook bertanya;

"Ada apa?"  
"Kau, mau tidak kuajak ke tempat yang oke?"

"Seperti apa? Jauh?"

"Tidak jauh, tapi ini akan sedikit membuat rute pulang kita agak sedikit bertambah jaraknya."

"Kakiku sudah terlanjur jadi korban capek jalan-jalan seharian ini. Sekalian saja, dan kau belum jawab pertanyaan awalku; Seperti apa tempatnya?"

"Aku punya kata kunci, bening, berkilauan, dan umm... tempat genangan ini berkumpul." Jari telunjuk Taehyung menunjuk anak sungai tak jauh dari kaki mereka.

"Yang kau tunjuk itu anak sungai, kau mau mengajakku ke sungai? Bening dan berkilau, eh?"

"Ah, dan tempat ini tinggi."

"Tinggi?"

"Jadi ikut?" Taehyung mengerling, seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau menerima penolakan saat sedang pamer.

"Oke, oke tuan teka-teki kau pemanduku."

.

.

.

Nyatanya semua kata kunci dari Taehyung itu benar; bening, berkilauan, tempat aliran anak sungai berkumpul dan.. sesuatu yang tinggi.

Semua itu adalah gambaran dari indah dan gagahnya air terjun dihadapan mereka saat ini. Setelah mengambil rute kanan dari jalan setapak tempat Jungkook bertanya-tanya tadi, ternyata papan penunjuk arah yang diikuti mereka berujung ke sini. Di selipan hutan buatan yang cukup luas, terdapat satu air terjun yang luar biasa visualnya.

Jungkook bersiul singkat, dibarengi dengan kekehan Taehyung yang seakan bangga seperti baru saja membawanya di salah satu tempat seindah surga. Sekitaran air terjun ini memiliki penerangan yang sangat bagus. Lampu bulat ada ditiap sisi, juga beberapa lampu kecil berantai yang di gantung di pohon-pohon yang menjulang cukup tinggi. Disekitar rimbun hijau, gelap menyelimuti memberikan siluet, bayangan misterius itu itu seakan yang saling menantang dengan bening air dibawah batu-batu besar yang berkilat karena guyuran sinar penerangan disana. Wow, dan wow. Astaga definisi indah seperti apa yang bisa menggambarkan ini?

"Aku tidak menyangka.."

"Kau takjub? Serahkan padaku kalau soal _tour guide_ , Kalau yang bersamamu saat ini adalah Jimin, dia mungkin malah sudah lupa kalau tempat ini ada."

"Ini indah sekali, aku senang yang bersama denganku saat ini adalah kau, Taehyung."

Untuk alasan yang tidak Taehyung mengerti, kedua pipinya agak memanas saat Jungkook memandangnya serius sambil mengatakan untaian kata yang terasa semanis rasa madu yang tersimpan di kantungnya. Taehyung hanya bergumam ' _Iya sama-sama'_ sambil mengambil langkah lain untuk maju merasakan dinginnya air sambil menghindari tatapan Jungkook tepat dimatanya.

Taehyung melepas sepatunya di atas batu raksasa di pinggir genangan sungai yang mengalir agak deras. Di sebelahnya Jungkook meringis saat melihat Taehyung mencelupkan kaki agar berkecipak melawan arus.

"Apa tidak dingin?"

"Tak seburuk itu, ini terasa segar. Dan lagi aku belum mandi, ini malah membuatku ingin menceburkan diri."

"Kalau begitu... _nih_ mandi." Jungkook menangkup air sungai di telapak tangannya lalu mengarahkan kecipaknya ke badan Taehyung dengan usil.

"Jungkook hentikan! jangan buat aku basah. Gila, nanti kita bisa mati kedinginan." Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangan seperti melindungi diri.

"Kau bilang airnya tidak seburuk itu? Tidak mungkin sampai mati segala, kan?" tepat disampingnya Jungkook masih tertawa-tawa dan berlaku usil sambil lensa matanya memendar menatap keindahan disekitarnya.

"Tapi kan dingin, Sudah, Jungkook! Sudaaah." Taehyung, mengibaskan rambutnya yang agak basah karena percikan Jungkook, lalu matanya tertuju pada kaki Jungkook yang masih duduk bersila diatas batu. "Hei lepas juga sepatumu."

Jungkook menuruti, melepas sepatu boots cokelatnya diikuti dengan menaruh tas ransel yang bersisi tetek bengek alat fotografinya di tempat kering dan aman mengikuti sepatu Taehyung. Kamera masih menggantung dileher, terbungkus tas kecil anti air khusus. Sengaja, karena Jungkook sepertinya mau mengabadikan pemandangan indah tempat ini juga.

Jungkook mengikuti titian langkah pelan Taehyung, hingga dalam air menyentuh betisnya. Mereka berdua mengenakan celana pendek jadi, pakaian masih aman dari basahnya air.

Disana Jungkook menimbang akal sehatnya, apakah dia lebih terpesona dengan indah pemandangan alam ciptaan Tuhan atau dia lebih terpesona dengan indah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan.

Tak jauh dari dia berdiri, merasakan arus kecil menggelitik dan titik-titik air yang terpancar dari jatuhnya air terjun, Jungkook menemukan dirinya tergugu. Memandang lurus pada senyum kekanakan Taehyung yang sedang melawan kecipak disana untuk bermain air. Seketika dadanya menghangat melupakan dingin air yang menjalari kakinya dan juga dingin semilir angin yang meniup wajahnya.

Tangan Jungkook merogoh tas yang menggantung di depan pinggangnya, mengeluarkan kamera DSLR Canon 600D nya cepat. Menyalakannya dengan satu kali klik samar, dan memposisikan jemari untuk memulai menembak. Satu bola mata mengintip di _view finder_ , lalu _shutter_ tertekan bebas tanpa ragu. Menghasilkan lembaran foto baru yang akan tersimpan pada memorinya.

Perpaduan Taehyung dan _background_ kilau air terjun benar-benar definisi dari kesempurnaan _aesthetic_. Hari yang berangsur semakin gelap dan lentera dan lampu yang menerangi, seakan tak bisa menantang cerah di wajah Taehyung. Semesta Jungkook terpusat pada senyum itu, selalu, entah dimulai dari detik keberapa.

Tangan Jungkook masih melakukan _zoom in_ dan _zoom out_ , memamerkan bentangan alam. Merekam gemerecik titik-titik air yang terpancar dan berkecipak agar terasa nyata tidak hanya dari gerakan Taehyung tapi juga dari kuasa air terjun yang kian deras tumpah mengalir. Jungkook beberapa kali memundurkan diri, mengambil langkah kebelakang untuk memperluas tangkapan _eye sight_ yang diintip lewat _view finder_ nya.

Taehyung menyadari Jungkook sedang mengambil foto, merasa besar kepala karena moncong lensanya mengarah kearahnya. Taehyung melambai dengan tawa membahana di gema alam yang sepi. Berseru agar Jungkook berhati-hati. Jungkook menunjukan jempolnya sebagai tanda dia oke dalam jarak yang makin jauh dari tempat Taehyung berdiri. Mengambil spot _background_ lain yang melibatkan pemandangan kemilau lampu gantung.

.

.

Perasaan Jungkook menjadi agak memburuk saat air yang tanpa sadar sudah tinggi hingga menyentuh tempurung kakinya. Aliran sungai di air terjun ini semakin deras menabrak, dan dia mulai agak goyah. Jungkook tak sadar, karena terlalu asik dengan kameranya, dia sudah pada jarak sejauh ini dengan Taehyung yang masih bermain di dekat jatuhnya air terjun. Jungkook pelan-pelan memasukan kameranya ke tas kecil anti air. Dahinya menyerngit saat dirinya mulai kembali goyah dihantam air yang semakin tinggi berlari ke arahnya. Untuk kemudian sesuatu yang tak diantisipasinya terjadi.

"Tae—"

Bunyi kecipak yang sangat keras, dan cebur yang menghamburkan air di sekitarnya. Jungkook terjatuh karena batu berlumut di pijakan kakinya. Tangannya otomatis bersidekap melindungi kepala dari hantaman apapun di kepalanya. Dan hal terakhir yang jelas Jungkook dengar adalah teriakan Taehyung yang menggema panik sebelum debur air menulikannya.

.

.

Baru sebentar Taehyung menoleh kearahnya sambil tertawa-tawa, baru sebentar Taehyung meneriakkan hati-hati untuknya. Baru sebentar. Dan jantung Taehyung seperti teremas melihat tubuh kokoh Jungkook limbung cukup jauh dari pengelihatannya. Pacuan detak jantungnya kian menggila mengetuk dadanya saat Taehyung yang selincah tarzan menggapai bagian sungai yang cukup dalam dimana badan Jungkook terbaring seperti tak sadarkan diri.

Bayangan menakutkan akan kepala Jungkook yang pecah karena batu membuatnya menggigil di bawah aliran sungai yang ternyata makin deras disekitar sini. Taehyung sekuat tenaga menarik badan bidang Jungkook di batu raksasa paling dekat untuk menyangga tubuh keduanya dari derasnya aliran air.

"Kamera.. kameranya..." Suara Taehyung terdengar bergetar saat mengecek kamera yang mengantung dipinggang Jungkook. Tas anti air itu telah tertutup rapat, menyelamatkan apapun benda didalamnya.

Kemudian ketukan di dada Taehyung makin kencang saat darah merembes diantara air yang mengalir diatas tempurung kaki serta kedua siku Jungkook. Mata Taehyung memerah saat menemukan lecet disana. Dan dua kelopak matanya bergetar saat memeriksa tempurung kepala Jungkook yang dia syukuri masih utuh walau ada barit luka di pipinya samar.

Taehyung menggoncangkan tubuh Jungkook, ia berlutut diantara bentang kaki Jungkook. Menggerakan bahu lebar yang sudah basah kuyup itu dengan gusar. Telinganya berulang kali ditempelkan ke dada bidang Jungkook mengecek detak kehidupan disana. Ada. Tapi nafas tak terdeteksi oleh Taehyung.

"Jungkook..."

"Jungkook, hei bangun..."

Tamatlah riwayat Taehyung, dia sudah mencelakai seorang fotografer dari vendor raksasa di Seoul, fotografer yang dipercayakan padanya untuk dipandu. Dan sekarang Taehyung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodoh pamer tempat ini padanya, karena alarm bahayanya sebelum ini sama sekali rendah persentasi dalam benaknya.

Ketakutan yang menggerogoti Taehyung menguap saat batuk terdengar bersamaan tawa gurau mengudara. Tangan lebar Jungkook bergerak menjauhkan wajah Taehyung dari dadanya dan menuntun kedua mata cokelat kemerahan Taehyung untuk bertemu dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Aku tak bisa tahan nafas lama-lama." Tawa kemudian terdengar semakin jelas di depan wajah Taehyung yang ketakutan.

"Kau..." Taehyung dengan suara gemetarnya.

"Aku bercanda, demi tuhan aku cuma jatuh, aku tidak akan mati." Dan Jungkook dengan tawa kurang ajarnya.

"Jungkook..."

"Taehyung, maaf ya? wajah ketakutanmu lucu sekali, aku—"

" _You scare me till die, damn you_."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat murkanya yang bergetar antara marah dan lega, Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya diantara kaki dan elusan tangan Jungkook yang menenangkannya.

Berjalan menghentak-hentak diatas air, Taehyung meraih sepasang sepatu yang bersejajar di sudut kering pinggir sungai tanpa menoleh sama sekali, meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook ikut bangkit dengan perasaan bersalah dan tawa memudar, karena sepertinya leluconnya sudah keterlaluan. Setelah memakai sepatu dengan buru-buru dan menyampirkan tas nya dengan benar, Jungkook berusaha mengejar Taehyung. Dia berulang kali memanggil namanya, namun berakhir dengan diabaikan. Mereka berdua melupakan dingin diantara badan yang basah kuyup, membawa perjalanan hingga ke mess dengan suasana yang tidak mengenakan.

.

.

.

.

Pintu mess yang mirip rumah Hagrib di Harry Potter itu menjeblak terbuka. Menampilkan Yoongi yang duduk di sofa bersama Jimin yang juga duduk disebelahnya dekat sekali. Tangan mungil Jimin sedang sibuk menggeser tombol preview di kamera Nikon D3100 Yoongi, dengan pemiliknya yang bersandar sambil memanjangkan tangan di sandaran belakang tempat Jimin duduk. Keasikan mereka teralih saat Taehyung si pelaku gebrakan itu terlihat basah, marah, dan sangat kacau.

Jimin dengan reflek melotot dan agak berteriak, menyerahkan kamera yang tadi dipinjamnya pada Yoongi, sambil permisi dari kungkungan sofa hangat tempatnya duduk bersisian tadi.

"Tae, astaga, kau kenapa?" Jimin menghambur ke arah sahabatnya dengan cemas.

"..." Taehyung masih belum menjawab karena sibuk melepas sepatu dan topi Panama nya yang basah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa basah? Diluar tidak hujan, Tae?" Jimin masih berdiri di hadapannya, melongok keluar untuk menengok cuaca. Terheran-heran.

"Aku kesal, Jim." Aku Taehyung, akhirnya menjawab.

"Hm? Lalu Jungkook mana? Tae—"

Melihat Taehyung yang minim respon, Jimin semakin cemas dan butuh penjelasan. Dia mengekori Taehyung yang berjalan masuk ke kamar dengan kesal, meninggalkan jejak basah di lantai kayu.

Menyusul kemudian Jungkook dengan wajah panik dan agak berlari menerobos pintu depan. Basah kuyup juga, dan diatas sofa Yoongi menyerngit.

"Kau...kenapa basah?" Yoongi bersuara, menatap Jungkook dari ujung kepala sampai sepatu yang yang sedang berusaha dilepaskan dengan terburu-buru.

"Sedikit masalah, Hyung. Mana Taehyung?"

"Masuk dengan Jimin. Masalah apa?"

"Aku tadi tercebur di sungai dekat air terjun, Hyung." Jungkook menjawab sambil melucuti tas ransel dan tas kameranya.

"Hah?! Lalu apa semua baik-baik saja?!" Yoongi terlihat tersentak, lebih banyak menunjukan emosi dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Lalu Jungkook menjawab; "Aku oke, cuma memar—"

"Bukan kau, bodoh, kameranya."  
"Kau lebih khawatir kameranya?! Kameranya oke, astaga, aku ada tas anti air."

"Oh." Setelah mendapat reaksi dramatis Jungkook, Yoongi kembali tenang mendengar kabar baik yang ditunggunya. Serius, kalau sampai kamera yang dibuat Jungkook bekerja seharian ini rusak, bisa kacau semua jadwal mereka.

"Ah, aku harus menemui Taehyung."

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya, meletakan kamera yang tadi dibuat menonton _preview_ foto oleh Jimin diatas tumpukan majalah botani di meja. Menarik lengan Jungkook.

"Hei, benahi dulu badan basahmu yang kacau, dan kau sepertinya jangan menemuinya sekarang."

"Dia tadi terlihat kesal, Hyung?"

"Iya, sangat. Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku pura-pura mati tenggelam di sungai, Hyung. Dan dia ketakutan.. jadi saat aku selesai berpura-pura dia marah besar.. yah.. seperti itu..."

"Kau yang paling idiot, bocah." Yoongi menunjukan wajah tak percaya, berdecak lelah dan remeh mendengar pengakuan kekonyolan lelucon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam setengah delapan malam. Jungkook sudah selesai mandi dan berbenah diri. Badannya telah hangat karena penghangat ruangan dan ia telah berganti baju kering. Yoongi meninggalkan nya untuk mengambil gilirannya mandi. Ternyata dia dan Jimin juga baru selesai di pusat penangkaran dan kembali membawakan makan malam untuk mereka. Jungkook menggasak rambutnya yang agak basah, makin pusing karena Yoongi-Hyung sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan untuk memberinya solusi ke gundahan hatinya yang telah membuat Taehyung marah. Ah bagaimana ini, padahal besok pagi dia masih harus mengambil jadwal pemotretan satwa makro untuk jenis kepik dan proses perkembang biakkan, kalau _tour guide_ dan dirinya tak berbaikan, akan memburuk mood nya untuk bekerja.

Jungkook berdiri, saat dirinya meneguhkan diri akan mendatangi Taehyung di kamarnya untuk meminta maaf. Dan dirinya dibuat terkejut terlebih dulu dengan adanya Taehyung berdiri didepan kamarnya sambil membawa kotak _first aid_ di tangannya. Canggung mengudara, Jungkook mengelus tengkuknya grogi sedangkan Taehyung melirik kekanan dan kekiri sambil menjilat cepat bibirnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Aku Taehyung, sudah menemukan keberanian memandang Jungkook dimata.

Jungkook menaikan alisnya heran menerima sikap Taehyung. Dia sudah tidak marah?

"Ah, ya silahkan masuk." Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk masuk di kamar tumpangannya dan Yoongi.

Diperhatikannya penampilan Taehyung yang berbeda dari rutinitas profesi. Saat ini laki-laki Kim itu hanya mengenakan pakaian santai yang terdiri dari kaus lebar lengan panjang warna abu-abu dan celana kulot warna hitam.

"Kau, Jungkook, kenapa bengong? kemari, lukamu butuh diobati." Taehyung menepuk sisi kosong ranjang dihadapannya, mengundang Jungkook untuk mendekat dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya yang tadi memperhatikan pinggang ramping Taehyung, Jungkook meringis sekilas sambil mendekati ranjang yang didudukin Taehyung. Dia beranjak setelah menutup kembali pintu kayu yang tadi dibukanya.

"Mana saja yang terluka?"

Saat sampai dan mendaratkan diri di ranjang, Jungkook pertama memperlihatkan sikunya yang memar dan tergesek batu. "Ini.."

Jungkook dengan celana pendek dan kaus oblong hitamnya dengan mudah menunjukan lukanya pada Taehyung untuk dirawat. Alkohol dioleskan, lalu obat merah dan kapas steril menyusul untuk beradu. Jungkook tidak banyak mengeluarkan indikasi kesakitan yang berarti, karna memang lukanya ini tidak terlalu parah untuk tubuh kokohnya yang tangguh berkat usaha nge gym.

"Taehyung.. maaf, kau sudah tidak marah?"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu."

Jungkook kembali bungkam, menuruti Taehyung yang berwajah semi kesal dan semi khawatir di hadapannya. Setelah tuntas dengan siku dan lututnya, Taehyung mendesah lega kemudian.

"Kau tadi jatuh posisi terlentang atau miring?"

"Miring dengan tangan melindungi kepala."

Taehyung merapal syukur diam-diam, karena kemungkinan tulang ekor Jungkook cedera nyaris tidak ada mengingat laki-laki itu masih kuat berlarian mengejarnya saat dia marah tadi.

"Apa bagian punggung dan samping tubuhmu ada yang terasa bermasalah?"

"Sebenarnya ini, di punggung dan samping perutku ada yang memar, tadi aku melihatnya saat mandi."

"Uh.. mana coba perlihatkan."

Jungkook tanpa basa-basi melepas kaus hitamnya dihadapan Taehyung. Memamerkan badan bidang dan padat otot berkat usaha. Ia mendapatkan ekspresi kaget dan segan dari Taehyung, membuat dirinya tersenyum jahil kemudian. Jungkook bergerak membelakangi Taehyung cepat, sebelum laki-laki ini kembali dongkol untuk mengobati tubuhnya.

"Aku akan oleskan.. obat tegang dan memar otot disini. Permisi."

Nada bicara Taehyung yang agak ragu membuat Jungkook menahan tawa dibalik tubuhnya. Dia sengaja menggerakkan badan untuk gerakan tak terlalu berarti agar otot di tubuhnya mengencang dan mengendur. Merasakan jemari Taehyung yang kadang terhenti mengoleskan gel dingin karena gerakan provokasinya, Jungkook rasanya ingin menoleh melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" Taehyung terdengar jengkel.

"Ah iya, maaf, maaf, lanjutkan."

Selesai dengan acara mengobatinya, Taehyung menyabetkan kaos hitam Jungkook ke punggung lawannya, sebagai indikasi untuk segera berpakaian dan mendapat aduhan sok manja dari Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, eh." Jungkook tersenyum manis setelah berpakaian, memandang Taehyung dengan ramah dan jenaka.

"Mm, hm." Hanya gumaman yang didapat saat Taehyung sibuk membereskan perkakas _first aid_ nya.

"Jadi, leluconku di maafkan?"

"Yah, dimaafkan. Salahku juga mengajakmu main disana. Anak kota tidak baik main di sungai malam-malam."

"Iya, iya anak rimba— Ah, sakit! Begitu saja marah." Jungkook yang barusan dimaafkan kembali mendapat siksaan pukulan di bahunya.

"Seharusnya ku tenggelamkan saja jasadmu disana tadi."

"Kejamnya, Taehyung."

Jungkook mengamati wajah sebal Taehyung yang berangsur cerah. Anak ini mudah sekali berganti mood nya, rona ramah dan menyenangkan tidak pernah pudar dari sikapnya untuk waktu yang lama. Jungkook senang ternyata leluconnya bisa dimaafkan dengan cukup mudah, dan mendapatkan Taehyung yang kembali mencebik dengan manis rasanya menenangkannya.

Semakin diperhatikan penampilan Taehyung yang kasual begini memberikan kesan yang sangat halus dan enak dipeluk. Badannya yang mungil seakan meminta untuk dihangatkan dalam pelukan Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum saat Taehyung balas menatapnya, dia memperhatikan bulu mata Taehyung yang panjang dan bibir alami semerah darah yang baru kentara jika dilihat sedekat ini. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki se cantik ini?

"Untuk bayaran maafnya, aku sudah merawat lukamu, jadi kita impas."

"Oke, diterima. Besok aku tak akan melakukan lelucon parah lagi."

"Itu sama sekali bukan lelucon, tidak lucu." Taehyung berdecak memutar bola mata. "Ah iya, aku minta fotoku saja sekalian ya? Yang di air terjun. Kau memotretku kan? Mau aku jadikan _profil picture Kakao Talk_."

" _Minta_? Fotoku mahal, tau. Aku ini fotografer ibu kota, karya dan hak ciptaku tak semudah itu bisa ditebus."

"Kau— iiissh, pelit sekali, lagipula dalam fotomu itu kan aku, aku modelnya, jadi berikan saja."

"Begini, ada bayarannya."

"Astaga, berapaaa?" Taehyung berkacak pinggang, dengan satu tangan naik menggesekkan ibu jari dan telunjuk indikasi sejumlah uang.

"Bukan uang, tapi.. jawab pertanyaanku dulu." Jungkook maju, memangkas dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Taehyung. Taehyung di hadapannya mundur, sedikit antisipasif pada mata kelam Jungkook yang berubah setajam elang. Dan Taehyung dibuat membisu dan menahan nafas saat tangan Jungkook berhasil menangkap pinggulnya dan memerangkap dagunya. "Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Ti..dak." Taehyung menjawab susah payah diantara rongga dada nya yang penuh sesak menghirup segala aroma maskulin Jungkook.

"Bagus." Jungkook tersenyum lagi, dengan berani merapatkan pegangan di pinggul Taehyung, merapatkan tubuh dengan lebih intim saat bibirnya memburui bibir merah Taehyung yang tadi diperhatikannya hingga kepalanya pening.

Kedua mata Taehyung membola, kelopak melebar saat secara terang-terangan Jungkook menciumnya di bibir. Kecupan singkat, lalu terlepas begitu saja. Menyisakan Jungkook yang tersenyum miring menyebalkan namun terlihat luar biasa seksi di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak menolaknya?" Jungkook terkekeh sekilas merasakan badan Taehyung menegang di pelukannya.

"Aku... " Taehyung kebingungan, kehilangan frasa untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Dia terkejut, tapi sungguh dirinya juga penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

Jempol Jungkook mengusap dagunya, menariknya turun hingga berdampak pada bibir yang terkuak menunjukan gigi putih Taehyung. Jungkook harus menciumnya sekarang. Atau dia akan gila.

"Uhm.. ada enam foto cantikmu di kamera DSLR ku, jadi hitunglah sampai enam dan kau boleh melepaskannya, karena aku tidak yakin bisa berhenti."

Taehyung tidak terlalu memahami arah perkataan Jungkook, karena elusan provokatif di pinggulnya tidak membuatnya berpikir dengan cepat. Dia memejamkan mata reflex saat Jungkook kembali mendekat dan mencuri ciuman basah lainnya dibibir.

Ditengah kecipak dari lidah yang bebas bermain di bibirnya, akhirnya Taehyung menyadari arti dari desah kata hitungan angka yang Jungkook rapalnya diantara kecup memabukannya. Saat geraman dengan menyebut 'tiga' Taehyung sadar bahwa Jungkook menghitung ciumannya sebagai bayarannya. Taehyung terdorong hingga berbaring terlentang diatas ranjang diantara kaki Jungkook yang tertekuk mengurungnya. Dan dengan gila pada hitungan ke empat Taehyung membalas ciuman basah dan membalas menggigit bibir Jungkook yang tersenyum diantara ciumannya.

Mendapatkan respon baik dari _tour guide_ nya seharian ini, Jungkook semakin berani melesakkan lidah di rongga mulut manis Taehyung. Dan saat 'enam' dari desah tipis Taehyung lolos. Jungkook masih menjajah bibirnya.

Taehyung yang sadar segera mendorong tubuh jantan Jungkook diatasnya. Mereka harus berhenti sekarang atau sekarang. Hal gila macam apa yang mereka lakukan disini, di mess yang juga dihuni dua orang lainnya, di kamar yang tertutup, dan mereka baru saja mengenal satu sama lain tepat di hari ini.

Mereka sudah kembali terduduk. Taehyung terengah, begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Jungkook mengusap dagu dan bibir Taehyung yang basah dengan jemarinya. Tersenyum ramah lalu mengusap surai halus Taehyung dengan sayang.

"Akan ku kirim fotonya setelah aku dapat ID _Kakao Talk_ mu, Taetae."

Merah meradang di pipi Taehyung, dia beranjak cepat membuat elusan di pucuk kepalanya terlepas. Meraih kotak _first aid_ nya lalu jalan setengah berlari ke arah pintu keluar yang juga dibuka dari luar secara bersamaan.

"Eoh?" Yoongi dengan kaos oblong putih dan handuk tersampir di bahunya, memandangnya agak kaget dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Ah, Yoongi-Hyung, aku barusan mengobati Jungkook. dan.. sekarang aku akan kembali ke Jiminie, kalau mau makan malam lagi silahkan hangatkan makanan di kulkas. Ah, Aku.. pergi dulu." Taehyung merutuki diri yang menjelaskan kehadirannya di kamar mereka dengan tergagap. Dasar setan kau Jungkook, batin Taehyung dalam hati.

Untungnya, Yoongi seakan tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Hanya memberikan respon angguk-angguk singkat dan gumaman _oke_. Taehyung lalu berlari membawa dirinya sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

Yoongi melihat Jungkook yang senyum-senyum akhirnya mengutarakan penasarannya dalam perbincangan.

"Kau apakan anak orang?"

"Kenapa kau seperti menuduhku, Hyung?"

"Hah? Kau tertuduh? aku kan hanya tanya."

"Kita saling mengobati, lukaku dan suasana canggung diantara aku dan _tour guide_ ku." Jungkook sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata _tour guide_ sambil tertawa menyebalkan.

Lalu sabetan handuk mampir ke wajah Jungkook dengan sadis.

"Hyung?!"

"Entahlah, aku rasanya ingin melakukannya." Yoongi menarik senyum sekilas melihat gerutuan juniornya. "Awas saja kalau kalian jadian duluan, aku pegang Jimin saja belum."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

Ngebut ngetik _like crazy_ sebelum merantau mangarungi Semarang-Surabaya-Jakarta-Cimahi (surat tugas udah turun, gajadi ke luar jawa hehehe *curhat*).

Ini itungannya _fluff_ ga sih? Apa romens fail?. Ahahahahaha yang jelas acara pelampiasanku tersampaikan mengingat bentaran lagi aku rada-rada hiatus. So, makasih buat respon positifnya kemarin yaaa cinta-cintakuu aku selalu baca review dengan tawa-tawa baper, entah di fic ini atau fic ku yang lain, kalian penyemangatkuu TTATT huks. dan ini _officially_ ku buat _threeshot_ :3

Ku mau lanjut ngetik lainnya kalo ke kebut dengan segala persiapan, mungkin sebelum berangkat wamil awal Febuari ku bisa drop fic lain.

See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

sumpah gaes ini panjang. maafkan. enjoy.

* * *

 **Captured**

.

.

.

" _Photography is a way of feeling, of touching, of loving. What you have caught on film is captured forever… It remembers little things, long after you have forgotten everything. Taking an image, freezing a moment, reveals how rich reality truly is._

 _._

 _._

 _If its good captured, prepare yourself to captivated on its captured.  
_

.

.

.

* * *

"Jim,"

"Ya?"

"Jim,"

"Hm?"

"Jiimmm.."

"Apa?"

"Jimiiinnniee."

"Taeeee."

"Jimin!"

"Apasih?!"

"Lihat kemari, aku butuh teman _curhat_."

"Aish, ya ya, Ada apa?" Jimin melepaskan kaca pembesarnya, melap tangannya yang lengket karena lem, mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi putar beroda, lalu meninggalkan rangkaian souvenir serangga awetannya diatas meja kerja demi duduk disisi Taehyung.

Taehyung berguling sekali, membuat tubuhnya terlentang diatas kasur dengan kepala menggantung di sudut tempat tidur. Posisi aneh yang membuat kepala pusing memang. Dan Jimin hanya mencerca dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Jimin memang sengaja membiarkan _mood_ Taehyung membaik dulu setelah insiden pulang basah kuyup sambil kejar-kejaran menjelang petang tadi dengan Jungkook. Tapi melihat sahabatnya yang sudah mulai membaik dan rewel, Jimin berfikir inilah saatnya meladeni anak itu.

"Kau pernah berciuman?" Diajukan untuk Jimin.

Dan yah, diluar dugaan.

"Hah? A-Aku, Tae? Euhm... Pernah, tuh."

"Serius?!" Taehyung menaikan kepalanya, melotot lucu ke arah Jimin.

"Iya, sama ibu dan ayahku."

"Harusnya aku tahu." Taehyung terlentang lagi, menghela nafas dan melemaskan lehernya "Kalau benar sudah pernah, aku patut curiga bagaimana kau menyembunyikannya dari ku yang nyaris 24/7 bersamamu."

"Lalu, apa pointnya?"" Jimin tertawa kecil. Sedetik kemudian dia tersentak saat teringat sesuatu. Menepuk kepalan tangan kanan ke telapak tangan kiri. "Atau jangan-jangan kau akhirnya menerima ajakan pacaran dengan Namjoon-hyung? Dan mulai menyusun skenario untuk berciuman dengan _hyung_ -matang-yang-sangat- _gentleman_ itu?!"

"Hei, tahan itu, perkataanmu membuatku makin canggung dengan Namjoon-hyung. Aku tidak bisa begitu dengannya, dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku."

"Oh." Jimin bernada sedikit kecewa.

"Mmm.. tapi Namjoon-Hyung cukup kuat ya batinnya setelah kau tolak," tambah Jimin. "Padahal dia tampan." Dan gumam Jimin.

"Iya, dia memang tampan, tapi bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan senior kita itu?"

Jimin mencibir mengenai betapa pemberi-harapan-palsu-nya Taehyung itu.

"Oke, kembali ke topik tadi. Ada apa dengan berciuman?"

"Apa arti ciuman itu?"

"Uhm.. menurut buku yang ku baca, itu bisa berupa sebuah salam, ungkapan kasih sayang, cinta atau nafsu."

"Eeehh bisa banyak begitu artinya?"

"Iya, Lalu siapa pelaku yang membuatmu bibirmu bengkak merah itu?"

"Eh?! Sangat terlihat ya?"

Jimin melotot seketika.

"Astaga Kim Taehyung?! Sungguh?! Aku hanya memancingmu!"

"..."

"Kita bersahabat cukup lama dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk membuatmu merahasiakan ini."

"...ok"

"Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu?"

"Jungkook." Taehyung berujar cepat.

"Ya tuhanku, pasti rasanya luarbiasa."

.

.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas berat di pagi hari.

Kata mendiang neneknya, jika di pagi hari kau sudah banyak menghela nafas, maka itu adalah pertanda kau akan ketiban sial.

Dan Taehyung melupakan hal itu,

Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana dia harus bersikap saat bertemu dengan klien _guide_ nya, si fotografer muda yang sangat ooh-waah.

Setelah obrolan konyol semi mesum dengan Jimin semalam –yang sempat memicu insiden tuduhan pada Jimin yang naksir Jungkook, Taehyung semakin yakin bahwa mukanya akan langsung menghangat saat melihat Jungkook.

" _Lihat tubuhnya, sudah pasti sekali banting kau langsung tersungkur di atas ranjang, gila, Jungkook pasti menikmati ciumannya sampai bibirmu babak belur begitu."_

Oke Park Jimin, dibalik wajah menggemaskan yang seperti anak kucing itu, ternyata Jimin menyimpan cukup banyak kemungkinan delusi kotor tentang proses 'ciuman' Taehyung dengan Jungkook.

Namun, mengkilas balik obrolan (curhatan Taehyung) semalam, Taehyung menemukan point penting dari petuah Jimin.

" _Lalu aku harus bagaimana saat bertemu dengannya?" aku Taehyung._

" _Tenang, tetap tenang dan bersikap biasa. Jangan terlalu percaya diri kalau dia satu pikiran dengan idemu."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Mukamu luar biasa merona saat menceritakannya, jangan bilang kau berpikir bisa menyukainya hanya karena hal ini."_

" _Aku tidak, aku hanya malu."_

" _Kuingatkan lagi, ciuman bisa berupa sebuah salam, ungkapan kasih sayang, cinta atau nafsu. Kalau dia memilih arti yang terakhir, aku angkat tangan. Setelah ini selesai, kalian pun selesai. Win-win."_

Helaan nafas berat lainnya. Handuk Taehyung sedikit melorot dari bahunya.

Taehyung melongok ke luar jendela dibagian belakang mess, dia otomatis tersenyum saat melihat beberapa burung _Megalaima mystacophanos_ berparuh merah dan berwarna corak hijau hinggap diatas pagar kayu. Siulannya indah dan menenangkan, mereka terlihat mematuki pohon murbei yang dahannya menjalar ke pagar. Taehyung memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma bunga dari _Flower Land_ diseberang sungai yang mampir ke sini diseret sepoi angin pagi. Damainya hidup di alam terbuka.

Pintu kamar mandi bergerak engselnya, Taehyung yang tadinya memang bertujuan mengantri mandi, langsung bergegas setelah mendengar bunyi 'kriek' dan 'tuk' singkat khas pintu kayu terbuka.

Min Yoongi keluar dari sana dengan handuk basah menggantung di sebelah bahu. Tersenyum ringkas saat Taehyung menyapa pagi dengan senyum lebar namun suara serak.

"Minum teh lemon hangat pagi ini sepertinya bagus, suaramu serak. Dan pasti dampak dari kegaduhan kalian semalam di kamar sebelah."

Taehyung tertawa kering, agak was-was kalau obrolannya dengan Jimin sampai terdengar ke kamar dua fotografer itu.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Ide yang bagus, hehe."

"Jadi, sudah baikan dengan Jungkook?"

"Sudah... kurasa."

"Semua aman?"

"Aman... kurasa."

Yoongi menggumankan kurasa dengan senyuman miring.

"Oke, ini hari terakhir. Semoga kami tidak terlalu banyak menyita waktu kerja kalian lebih dari hari ini."

Hari terakhir...

"Bukan masalah, Yoongi-Hyung."

"Akan kubuatkan makanan dan teh nya kalau begitu."

Taehyung tercenung, dengan manik mata sedikit sendu.

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum kikuk ketika Yoongi agak mencengram pinggangnya saat ia nyaris jatuh dan terbentur sandaran kursi meja makan.

Kejadian nyaris itu sudah lewat, dan dia berhasil melewatinya dengan selamat atas jasa laki-laki bersurai cokelat kelabu itu. Hanya saja pinggangnya belum, juga matanya belum. Tatapan Yoongi menyorot tajam miliknya dengan keji dan menjajah dentuman dada Jimin yang setengah syok.

Penyebab posisi mereka sekarang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena Jimin yang tanpa hati-hati berlari kegirangan saat mengetahui Yoongi memasak sesuatu yang berbau lezat diantara kabinet dapur mini mess serba kayu mereka.

Jimin mulai memikirkan hal-hal picisan. Bersamaan dengan _slow motion_ gerakan Yoongi melepas pinggangnya dengan usapan dan senyum kecil yang mengobrak-abrik hati kecil Jimin.

"Terima kasih."

"Lain kali hati-hati."

Deheman salah tingkah yang menggemaskan mengudara dari Jimin. "Yoongi-Hyung masak apa? Kelihatannya jago sekali."

Yoongi agaknya tidak fokus dengan pertanyaan Jimin karena dia sedang sibuk menutupi sesuatu yang tegang dengan celemek pendek bergambarkan beruang hitam. Penyakit pagi, dan demi tuhan penyebabnya adalah kenyal bokong Jimin yang sempat bergesekan dengan bagian tubuhnya tadi.

"...—Hyung?"

"Ya?" Yoongi menjawab dengan sedikit mendesis

"Masak apa?"

"Oh, _Galbi, Kongnamul Bab, Oi Naengguk_ dan menghangatkan _Moo Saengchae_ yang kalian punya."

"Sepertinya enak?" Jungkook menaik turunkan alisnya, tabiat usilnya jelas terbaca Yoongi. Dan Yoongi seratus persen yakin kalau Jungkook memergoki aksinya memeluk Jimin tadi, dan tentu saja enak yang dimaksud adalah _enak_ lainnya.

"Memang enak. Dan untungnya kau boleh bergabung makan anak sial."

Jimin bingung, dan kedatangan Taehyung yang berbau melon mint menyelamatkan suasana yang tidak dimengertinya. Taehyung ikut memenuhi kursi meja makan setelah rusuh memindahkan likuid teh lemon panas ke empat cangkir. Dan saat Jungkook memandang Taehyung, Taehyung memalinhkan pandangan ke direksi lain.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih satu setengah meter, jarak keduanya berjalan beriringan.

Angin pagi cukup ribut membuat dedaunan meluruh dan menari riuh. Keduanya tidak terlalu menyukai itu.

Taehyung bungkam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan dirinya merutuki kegugupannya disaat dirinya adalah seorang pemandu yang seharusnya lebih vokal.

Mereka memulai ekspedisi lebih awal, jam delapan pagi. Sekarang sudah lewat satu setengah jam sejak mereka selesai _briefing_. Kurun waktu sebelumnya digunakan untuk mempelajari _site_ sasaran hari ini, dan mengunjungi penangkaran kupu-kupu untuk bertemu dengan target kemarin yang tertinggal; si _Glasswing Butterfly._

Tepat sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka berpapasan dengan Yoongi dan Jimin yang bergerak ke glosarium timur untuk mengumpulkan dokumentasi lain dan membidik apapun kegiatan Jimin dan rekannya disana dengan serangga souvenir awetan dan proses stek papan akar dan stek di ratusan pot air.

Jungkook pun belum terlalu banyak mengucapkan hal-hal diluar _scope_ pekerjannya. Pertanyaan dan tanggapannya masih seputar metamorfosis, bidang khusus yang ada di penangkaran dan hewan makro yang dibudidaya.

"Kau kehilangan suaramu?" Itu Jungkook, dia sedang menunduk di meja-meja kaca tempat menyimpan bibit dan larva kupu-kupu.

"Perasaanmu saja." Taehyung yang baru saja mengatur suhu ruangan kembali mendekati Jungkook, kadang ikut melongok melihat pergerakan larva dan ulat yang ada disela sela air dan daun.

"Sungguh, kau tidak banyak bicara hari ini, hari kemarin kau banyak menjelaskanku macam-macam seperti guru TK."

Jungkook tidak menyadari bahwa gurauannya berdampak sindiran untuk batin Taehyung. Taehyung menendang kerikil diujung sepatunya sambil mencebik dibelakang Jungkook yang masih berkutat dengan _ambient_ lensanya ketika membidik larva.

Klik samar terdengar, Rambut belakang Jungkook berayun bersamaan dengan pemiliknya yang mengangguk puas. Jungkook memuji hasil kerjanya yang masih bisa mendapatkan fokus dan _deep of field_ yang tepat ketika tempat ini digadang-gadang tidak boleh ada potretan dengan _flash_ pembantu. Hasil yang tidak buruk tentu saja, untung dia datang ketika cahaya matahari masuk di sela jendela penangkaran dengan terang yang pas.

Selanjutnya menuju glosarium selatan, tempat budidaya kumbang kongsi, kepik, capung dan lebah.

"Mana ID _kakaotalk_ mu, hah?"

"Hah?" Taehyung membeo, sedikit samar mendengar tuturan Jungkook karena sibuk mengibas dahan pohon palem yang menghalangi jalan setapak mereka.

" _Kakaotalk_. Semalam kau kan sudah menebus foto dari fotografer kondang."

Taehyung rasa Jungkook tidak pandai memilih timing untuk membicarakan hal ini. Karena, _yeah_ , yang tercetak diingatan Taehyung bukan mengenai fotonya, namun tindakan pria itu. Taehyung menelan ludah karena entah kenapa gugup menyergap.

"Nanti, kita bisa pakai... _ShareIt_?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memiliki kontakmu?"

"Untuk apa lagi memang?"

"Masa kau tidak tau apa itu kegunaan _Kakaotalk_?"

"Nanti."

"Nanti? Janji?"

"Hm, hanya kirim saja foto-fotoku."

"Memangnya aku mau kirim apalagi, Foto _nude_ milikku—oops!" Jungkook rasanya ingin tertawa gemas saat melihat Taehyung salah tingkah. Namun tawanya tersendat saat sebelah kaki Taehyung yang memandu jalan didepannya terperosok ke ujung tebing yang cukup curam tepat selelah kalimat nakalnya terucap. Reflek lengan Jungkook menariknya kembali ke sisi aman.

" _The-fuck_?"

"Aku bercanda, Taetae."

"Setelah semalam kau mencoba memperkosaku sekarang kau sudah berani-beraninya berbagi pikiran mesummu itu."

"Hei, _chill_ , bercanda. Aku bukan tukang perkosa."

"Katakan itu pada laki-laki yang sudah memerangkapku di atas kasur dan mencuri tujuh ciuman dariku."

"Mencuri? Seingat saraf yang ada di bibirku kau menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Dan itu enam bukan tujuh."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala, pusing akan pikirannya sendiri. Setelah diledek habis-habisan karena curhat tentang ciuman dengan Jimin semalam, kini dia makin berpikir kalau semua ini memang benar hanya lelucon. Oke Jeon, bercanda katanya? Apa dirinya terlihat semudah itu?. Taehyung ingin menyesali kenyataan dimana dirinya terlalu banyak membuang waktunya untuk memikirkan laki-laki itu.

"Aish terserah, cepatkan jalanmu, karena sedang ada pemeliharaan disisi jalan menuju glosarium selatan kita harus memutar ke arah yang cukup jauh."

.

.

.

Taehyung agak bengong di pinggir riak sungai. Jembatan tali yang ingin ditujunya sebagai alternatif ternyata sudah tidak ada. Dan ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seniornya; Namjoon, dengan seragam cokelat tua dan topi panama sewarna yang menggantung di leher.

" _May I give you a ride_?" Namjoon tersenyum ramah hingga dimple di kedua pipinya muncul. Dan oh? Apakah Jungkook tidak salah tebak klo senyuman itu hanya ditujukan untuk Taehyung?

"Kau ngomong apa sih, hyung aku tidak mengerti." Taehyung tertawa jenaka, mengekori Namjoon yang memboyong mereka ke sebuah kapal FRP warna putih kusam.

"Naiklah aku bisa memotong jalan untuk kalian." Namjoon menepuk sisi kapal, menurunkan undakan kecil dari kapal dan mempersilahkan Jungkook naik duluan. Jungkook mematri interaksi mereka berdua setelahnya.

"Hyung mau kemana? sekali jalan?" Taehyung berdiri tepat disamping Namjoon yang sedang berjongkok berusaha menyalakan mesin motor kapal.

"Mengecek HGU gudang selatan, dan melengkapi _logsheet_. Kalian akan ke penangkaran kumbang kongsi selatan kan?" Namjoon, menjawab sedikit terengah setelah berhasil dengan mesin penggerak. Lalu mencuci tangannya yang kotor oli dan debu di anak sungai.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Jimin yang menitipkanmu padaku, aku tidak akan tega melihat kau berjalan sejauh itu karena sedang ada pemeliharaan jalan setapak. Dan tentu tak tega pada tamu kita juga." Namjoon mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk, mengerling pada Jungkook, ramah sih tapi kenapa rasanya menjengkelkan untuk Jungkook.

Uh Park Jimin. _"Namjoon-Hyung itu sangat tampan, Tae. Kau bodoh."_ Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Taehyung.

"Kapal yang bagus, walau sepertinya kau cukup kesulitan menyalakan mesin motornya tadi."

"Kapal ini bisa bergerak dengan _paddle wheel_ juga, tergantung seberapa cepat kau ingin sampai. Kalau soal motor, _yeah_ sepertinya perawatannya agak diabaikan."

Tiga orang dewasa itu naik ke atas kapal dan mesin sudah cukup dipanaskan.

Namjoon mengambil tempat didepan stir kemudi dan dua lainnya mengambil posisi nyaman di satu-satunya ruangan luas yang terpisah sekat dengan ruang kemudi. Didalam sana ada kasur busa tipis berlapis selimut sebagai alas diatas kayu, dan kanan kirinya dipeluk kelambu kusam. Taehyung kemudian menaikkan kelambu agar udara segar bisa semilir masuk.

"Kalian tau apa kabar baiknya?" Namjoon mengintip dari kaca berdebu diatasnya, melirik netra Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berkedip memandangnya dengan bingung. "Aku akan berikan ekstra _tour_ agar kalian bisa menikmati perjalanan sepanjangan sungai ini."

"Ay, yay kapten!" Taehyung berujar antusias, sambil masih bergerak membereskan apapun di dalam kapal.

Jungkook cukup takjub, ia mengamati detail kapal sederhana dan meresapi suara mesin tua penggerak yang bersahutan dengan suara alam. Sungai yang mereka lalui sepertinya cukup panjang, kanan-kirinya hanya hijau daun dan cokelat dahan pohon. Banyak sahutan burung dan suara monyet sayub terdengar. Jungkook juga sempat melihat ada sekelompok rusa kancil yang mengamati kapal mereka dari pesisir sungai.

Rasanya benar-benar teduh dan menenangkan.

Mengatur _shutterspeed_ dan menormalkan _ambient_ , Jungkook mengambil mode _landscape_ untuk _view_ nya, setelahnya ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Jungkook tidak banyak bersuara ketika sedang terpukau.

Burung morpin, bunga sepatu, rusa kancil, punggung Namjoon, riak air, daun mengapung, detail kelambu, selimut, dan _side profil_ Taehyung yang tersenyum.

Klik selanjutnya, Taehyung menoleh saat moncong lensanya membidiknya. Taehyung memajukan tangannya serampangan untuk menghentikan bidikan terseput.

"Hentikan itu, aku tidak mau menebusnya lagi."

Jungkook tertawa, "Padahal hasilnya bagus."

Taehyung mendengus, menarik tangan kiri yang sebelumnya dicelupkan di dalam sungai lalu mengibaskan air ke arah Jungkook dengan jahil.

"Hei! Apa-apaan?" Jungkook mendelik, reflek memeluk kameranya erat agar aman dari cipratan, tidak mempedulikan air yang nyasar mengenai pucuk kepala dan kaosnya. Taehyung tergelak setelahnya.

"Uh, segitunya."

"Ini lebih berharga dari pada apapun." Jungkook agak tersentak mendengar cibiran itu.

Taehyung menjulurkan lidah dan mencoba membuat cipratan air lagi tapi terhenti;

"Kalian baik, _kid_?" Namjoon mengintip lagi dari kaca diatasnya.

"Baik, kapten." Taehyung duduk manis.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit mesin penggerak kapal membawa mereka mengarungi sungai untuk sampai ke bantaran tujuan, Namjoon agak sedikit terburu-buru, membatalkan niatnya untuk lebih banyak berkeliling karena dia harus segera mengurus HGU gudang setelah teriakan sumbang Hoseok mampir di _Handy talkie_ nya.

"Maaf, diluar rencana ternyata aku harus cepat. Hoseok tidak sabaran dan sudah menungguku di pintu keluar selatan untuk bertemu orang-orang kerjasama dari _Institute for Nature Study and Reserve_. Kita berpisah sampai disini."

"Tidak masalah, terima kasih Namjoon-ssi/Namjoon-hyung." Ujar dua lainnya serempak.

"Sama-sama, bantu aku mengikat tali ini."

Sebelum menghilang di tikungan jalan setapak, Namjoon menebar senyum _dimple_ lagi.

"Tae, jangan lupa makan siang. Uh, dan Kau juga Jungkook-ssi."

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang mereka lebih awal. Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk berhadapan, makan isi kotak bekal masing-masing yang sejak pagi tersimpan di sandangan tas. Suasana tentram makan siang sedikit terusak karena insiden kekanakan berebut _tamagoyaki_. Setelah itu mereka langsung meluncur ke tempat tujuan.

Anggota ordo Coleoptera. Mereka mudah dikenali karena penampilannya yang bundar kecil dan punggungnya yang berwarna-warni, pada beberapa jenis akan ada bercak seperti bintik-bintik. Di negara-negara Barat, hewan ini dikenal dengan nama _ladybird_ atau _ladybug_. Kalau di asia, ini akan disebut kepik atau kumbang koksi.

Jungkook memandangi tak berkedip tangan Taehyung yang dirambati hewan itu. Di depannya Taehyung tertawa-tawa geli. Bintik-bintik itu berlarian kesana kemari lalu persekon detik kemudian terbang begitu saja. Jangan bercanda, bagaimana Jungkook bisa memotret mereka yang selincah itu?

"Sungguh menggemaskan."

"Ada ide, Taetae? Bagaimana membuat mereka diam dan bayar mereka untuk jadi modelku?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" Jungkook hanya berguman _'ya ya'_ saja.

"Mereka akan diam bila dekat dengan bunga."

Taehyung mengedikan dagu, mengindikasikan Jungkook untuk mengikuti langkah Taehyung selanjutnya.

Oh?

"Kau tau alasan kenapa tempat ini diletakkan dekat dengan _Flower land_? Karena peri kecil ini sangat membantu bunga-bunga itu."

"Huh? Pelajaran baru _songsaenim_?"

Taehyung tertawa kering "Kepik kita budidaya dengan satu alasan. Walau dia adalah hama untuk beberapa tumbuhan dan sayuran botani, sebaliknya, dia bersikap baik pada bunga. Terutama untuk anggota keluarga bunga _aster, daisy, compositae_ , bunga matahari _, tansy_ atau _yarrow_."

Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung masuk ke hamparan tinggi bunga matahari. Dan benar disana ada banyak kepik bertempelan dan duduk dengan nyaman. Mereka berpegangan erat di bulu-bulu tangkai bunga, tak gentar dengan gemuruh angin ribut disela daun.

"Bukankah dia bisa juga makan daun bunga-bunga ini." Jungkook mengamati, setelah menyentilnya, hewan kecil itu terbang menubruk hidungnya.

"Benar, tapi untuk daun pada bunga tak akan menjadi masalah karena bukan itu daya tarik utama bunga. Kita bisa bebas memangkas daun dari bunga. Tapi untuk sayuran atau botanik organik? tentu itu akan jadi masalah besar."

Jungkook angguk-angguk kepala, tersenyum gemas memperhatikan Taehyung, karena _guide_ -nya itu berulang kali terantuk bunga matahari saat berjalan mundur sambil menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook.

Taehyung telah balik badan, mulai risih dengan kecupan kelopak bunga matahari dipipinya, ia berjalan agak cepat didepan sambil sesekali mengoceh. Jungkook dua langkah kemudian berhenti mendadak saat melihat kumbang koksi sedang kawin diatas daun bunga matahari yang melengkung lucu. Tombol _shutter_ ditekan.

"Jungkook?" terdengar agak sayup.

"Aku disini" Jungkook agak meninggikan suaranya sambil mengulum tawa jahil, sengaja tetap diam ditempat.

"Dimanaaa?"

"Hei – _Hup_ " Jungkook sigap menangkap bahu Taehyung saat laki-laki itu berlari kearahnya dengan kepala menengok bukan kedepan.

Nyaris. Kalau sampai jatuh mereka bisa bergulung-gulung konyol lalu terlilit batang bunga matahari.

"Kau membiarkanku bicara sendirian!" Taehyung berteriak didepan wajahnya. Tak sengaja balik mencengkram pinggang Jungkook.

"Aku barusan mendapatkan foto yang menarik." Jungkook menuturkan alasannya.

"Kepik?"

"Iya, jadi, bisa antar aku ke kebun bunga lainnya untuk kujadikan variasi latar."

.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya hamparan _Daisy_. _Flower land_ ini memeiliki empat petak kebun _Daisy_ yang memiliki warna berbeda. Jungkook memilih di hamparan _Daisy_ putih. Dan disana banyak sekali kepik warna hijau dan merah berbintik duduk manis disana.

Jungkook berjongkok, memulai pekerjannya dengan khidmat. Disampingnya Taehyung kembali dengan _third hand_ _,_ dimintai tolong Jungkook untuk memajukan sedikit tangkai _Daisy_ diseberang kepik yang telah dibubuhi air sebagai embun buatan. Sembari Jungkook bekerja, Taehyung-songsaenim kembali membeo isi materi handbook penangkarannya.

"Kepik ini pemakan kutu daun, tungau, atau kutu kebul. Kalau mereka sudah puas dengan makanannya sendiri, dia akan lebih sedikit memakan daun _sih_. Jadi point nya, bunga-bunga disini jadi sehat alami karena terhindar dari kutu berkat kepik ini."

"Uh, huh, hebat?"

Jungkook masih mengatur _setting_ lain untuk variasi filter. Mungkin PD–nim nya nanti bisa memilih, lebih suka hasil _smooth_ atau yang tajam. Jungkook memainkan kamera _zoom macro_ nya sekali lagi.

 _EOS 70D; EF100mm f/2.8L Macro IS USM; 100mm; f/3.5; 1/5000 sec; ISO-100._

Sesi selanjutnya, Jungkook mengeluarkan andalannya; _magnifying glass_. Ia membuat tubuhnya tersungkur demi membidik kepik warna biru laut dengan Taehyung yang menepuk2 kepalanya sambil berujar _'kerja bagus, kerja bagus'_ diatasnya _._

Di kepala si koksi biru paduan merah delima terdapat sepasang rahang bawah atau mandibula untuk membantunya memegang mangsa saat makan. Ia lalu menusuk tubuh mangsanya dengan tabung khusus di mulutnya untuk menyuntikkan enzim pencerna ke tubuh yang akan disantap, lalu menghisap jaringan tubuh mangsanya yang sudah berbentuk cair.

"Dia sedang... makan?"

"Kelihatan ya? Seekor kepik diketahui bisa menghabiskan 1.000 ekor kutu daun sepanjang hidupnya, lho." Taetae- _saem_ menambahkan.

"Informasi yang bagus, _saem_." Jungkook menjawab asal.

"Seperti kebanyakan serangga dan hewan, kepik koksi di wilayah empat musim juga melakukan hibernasi, jadi beruntung kau melakukannya di musim yang tepat."

"Kebetulan aku juga bukan mengambil tema musim dingin, tuh."

Filter _close-up_ berulang kali diatur pada +1+2 atau +4 dengan pembesaran _Diopter_. _Diopter_ dibuat ke sistem filter _Cokin Style Square. Lalu Depth of Field_ digeser halus pada settingan.

Shutter ditekan. Jungkook berbalik merebahkan dirinya.

"Yeah, aku berhasil, aku tidak perlu bantuan Yoongi-hyung lagi." Jungkook kegirangan, memandangi layar touch screen kamera dslr nya yang menghasilkan potret makro yang baginya sempurna. Taehyung ikut tersenyum, membiarkan punggung Jungkook menggilas beberapa tangkai Daisy putih dibawahnya.

Taehyung duduk sangat dekat dengan Jungkook, semerbak manis bunga hilir mudik ke indra penciumannya, dan rasanya itu semanis senyum Jungkook yang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Passion kuat yang dimilikinya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga tugasku disini." Jungkook berujar, tiba-tiba menangkap pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan membuat pemiliknya memandangnya.

Selesai...

Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung benar-benar memandang Jungkook di mata. Mereka berpandangan dan Taehyung tidak mau meresikokan hatinya untuk terbawa pada sebaret sendu yang laki-laki itu sajikan padanya.

Di ruang bebas ini, cahaya menyirami iris netra Jungkook dengan begitu jelas, dan sebelum Jungkook berkedip, Taehyung menyadari satu hal. Emerald dan cokelat tua.

"Ayo pulang hari sudah sangat sore."

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menepuk kening mereka masing-masing. Baru ingat kalau mereka menempuh kawasan ini lewat jalan tembus dan kapal penyelamat Namjoon. Taehyung mencoba menghubungi Namjoon-Hyung lewat _Handy Talkie_ namun hanya dibalas dengan tutor singkat menjalankan kapal FRP putih kusam itu.

Oke, _great_. Kunci kemudi masih menancap sih.

"Kau punya lisensi?"

"Kalau untuk sekelas nekat rasanya itu tidak perlu."

"Kau bercanda, ini sungai bukan _niagaragara_."

"Hanya butuh tiga puluh menit dengan mesin penggerak ini kita akan sampai di titik awal seperti tadi. Lagipula, ini bukan hutan belantara dan sungai amazon sungguhan, ini hanya _Dajeon O-World Park_." Taehyung mengejanya dengan nada bantahan yang lucu.

"Oke, kita harus saling bekerja sama demi ide 'tiga puluh menit kita akan sampai', Hn."

"Dan jangan sampai ada lelucon tenggelam-tenggelam atau kecelakaan lagi, aku masih hafal dimana letak kandang buaya untuk membuang orang brengsek dengan lelucon garing."

"Galak sekali." Jungkook mengelus dada.

Mesin berhasil dinyalakan. Taehyung mendesah bangga setelahnya. Mengeja kalimat tutor singkat Namjoon dari _handy talkie_ nya pelan-pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Jungkook. Taehyung memutar kemudi dengan Jungkook yang juga duduk disampingnya memenuhi _space_ nahkoda dengan tatapan was-was.

Kapal FRP semi lusuh mereka bergerak ke lintasan sungai kecil dengan suara mesin seperti tercekik.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melihat sekeliling, hari mulai menggelap dan Jungkook semakin dirajai rasa gelisah. Seingat dirinya diperjalanan sebelumnya, ada persimpangan dua sungai kecil yang dipilih Namjoon dengan salah satunya bertanda bendera hijau dipinggir tikungan. Namun sejauh lima belas menit mereka berlayar, yang mereka lalui hanya sungai sempit satu cabang ini saja.

"Kau yakin ini jalannya?"

"Uh ya.. kurasa."

"Kurasa?"

"Beri aku waktu." Taehyung menekan-nekan _handy talkie_ nya, menggigit bibir bawah setelah melihat papan arah yang berbeda, tadi mereka tidak melalui jalur ini bersama Namjoon. Semakin buruk, sinyal dari handy talkie Namjoon tidak menyahut. Maka dari itu dia masuk ke frekuensi milik rumah kaca biasa Jimin berada.

Bunyi derik dari mesin motor yang tercekik makin menjadi, Jungkook mengecek ke bagian belakang kapal.

Terakhir kali disana, Jungkook sempat mendengar _bzzt_ berisik sebelum Taehyung dan Jimin tersambung.

"..."

"Kabar buruk co-nahkoda ku, kita salah jalur." Taehyung mengintip dari kaca buram diatasnya. Ia melihat Jungkook yang memberi respon menggeleng lemah setelah mengecek tangki.

"Kabar buruk kapten-nahkoda ku, sepertinya motor kita kehabisan bahan bakar."

"Ap—"

 _Tek tek tek, gruk._

Taehyung kembali mengingat; Kata mendiang neneknya, jika di pagi hari kau sudah banyak menghela nafas, maka itu adalah pertanda kau akan ketiban sial.

Dan inilah kesialan dirinya; mereka.

"Drama apa lagi yang kau mainkan Jungkook, kau sengaja menjebakku berdua denganmu disini ya?" Taehyung mengerang dramastis.

"Kau menuduhku ketika kau juga sengaja memilih lajur yang salah untuk berduaan disini denganmu kan?" Jungkook agaknya pasrah sambil tertawa kering statis.

"Yang jelas kita tidak bisa menepi dan berjalan kaki, hutan bagian sini lebat. Hari sudah gelap." Taehyung melongok ke kanan dan kiri, lajur sungai ini satu arah, sempit namun riak tenangnya cukup stabil. Dan dari informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Jimin lewat _handie talkie_ tadi, jarak mereka menuju sungai kecil paling dekat dengan mess masih hitungan kilometer.

"Ah," Jungkook kembali ke singgasana nahkoda, sempat membuat Taehyung berkedip bingung.

Ia dengan cuek menarik tuas dengan gambar _paddle._ Selanjutnya _paddle wheel_ turun dari bagian belakang kapal setelah besit fiber terdengar. Taehyung melongo. Jungkook mencoba mematik dan memanuver sepasang _paddle_ itu dan itu berhasil. Kapal melaju namun tidak sekencang sebelumnya.

Taehyung memberikan acungan jempol pada Jungkook dan mereka bisa bernafas lega.

Waktu tempuh tiga puluh menit mereka tentunya batal. Karena kapal ini berlayar dengan lambat. Malam mulai menyelimuti, dan sepertinya si sungai memiliki bentuk kelok dengan jarak lebih jauh dan riak tenang menggelayuti.

Taehyung mengamati Jungkook dari kaca berdebu diatas kepalanya, melihat tamunya berbaring di kasur busa dengan kerubutan nyamuk hutan. Kasihannya.

Taehyung ikut menyerah pada kemudi kapalnya –karena toh si _paddle wheel_ membawa mereka sesuai dengan liukan riak sungai yang lempeng ikut arus saja. Si surai cokelat madu beringsut, menurunkan kelambu di kanan kiri kapal, minum beberapa tegukan air mineral, menata tas nya sebagai sandaran, kemudian berbaring disisi Jungkook.

Jungkook dalam keadaan sulit masih bisa terdistraksi oleh isi kameranya. Matanya berbinar dibawah pancuran cahaya yang berasal dari layar dslr. Taehyung yang merasa sakit mata sendiri pun menyalakan baterai lampu darurat untuk sedikit menerangi mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" Taehyung bersuara, mengingatkan Jungkook kalau ekstensi nahkoda gadungannya sudah berbaring disebelahnya.

"Menyukai?"

"Maksudku, ejak kapan kau suka tentang fotografi?"

"Hmm.. Sejak aku lulus sekolah dasar, sejak aku diberi _disposable camera_ oleh ayahku. Itu kamera analog sekali pakai, saat itu aku punya satu yang Agfa Le Box 400."

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya hingga saat ini?"

"Aku suka suka bagaimana salinan refleksi warna-warni bisa kuciptakan. Aku tidak terlalu suka foto hitam putih, omong-omong."

"Kenapa? Bukankah _bnw_ itu keren?"

"Iya keren, tapi membawa kesedihan buatku."

Taehyung rebahan hadap samping, menatap _side profil_ Jungkook yang rebahan terlentang diatas tilam yang sama. Sekilas dia melihat senyum getir.

"Apa kau nyaman dengan ide berbagi cerita denganku?, Uhm, aku suka ngobrol dan, yah, hanya ada kita disini, bisa kutau karena apa?"

Jungkook melirik, menelengkan kepala dan merasa kalimat basa-basi Taehyung itu lucu dan defensif. Jungkook kemudian senyum main-main.

"Kalau kuceritakan, janji jangan menangis?"

"Aku bukan tukang cengeng."

Jungkook terkekeh.

 _"_ _Hari itu bertepatan dengan launcing karya kolaborasi nasional ayah dan ibuku._ _Down on My Knees to The Finest Details of Your Creation,_ temanya tetesan embun. Mereka berdua menggelar _exhibition_ megah pertama mereka. Aku kelas tiga di bangku SMA seni kala itu. Dua bulan setelahnya adalah ujian kelulusanku."

"Ibu sangat senang aku bisa mengambil ijinku untuk pulang ditengah padatnya jam tambahan, dan aku luar biasa bersemangat dalam perjalanan. Semangatku luntur dan aku sangat merasa bersalah ketika tau aku yang menghancurkan hari bahagia mereka."

"Apa yang terjadi?" itu Taehyung memberikan respon.

"Aku kecelakaan, kau lihat garis dipipiku ini?"

Taehyung menyerngit, merapatkan tubuh sedikit lebih dekat untuk mengamati.

"Ini bekas jahitan dan sudah lama samar. Bus yang aku tumpangi hari itu kecelakaan karambol di jalan tol _Gongsyoon-gi_. Semua begitu cepat hingga bagiku hanya gelap dan sakit yang tersisa."

"Aku berteriak saat salah satu perawat yang selesai membalut perban pada mataku meminta ijin untuk membuka tas sekolahku. Mereka akan menghubungi orang tuaku untuk memberi kabar anak mereka kecelakaan dan harus kehilangan kemampuan melihat warna dikedua matanya."

"Aku masih sempat melihat sebelum diperban, namun semua hanya hitam putih dan keruh, kelabu dan cenderung gelap. Kata suster, darah masih kadang mengalir dari mataku."

"Setelah itu yang kutau adalah ayah dan ibu datang, ibu memelukku sambil terisak. Aku bisa meraba jas formal, ID _card_ dan pin sayap sebagai _mascot exhibition_ masih tersemat di dadanya. Mereka datang tergesa-gesa tepat setelah acara membanggakan itu usai. Kemudian tiap hari mereka selalu membisikan kalimat suportif untukku, tentang aku akan sembuh, aku masih bisa menamatkan jurusan seni lukis dan fotografiku, tentang janji mengantar ke lembaga sekolah tinggi lanjutan khusus fotografi untukku."

"Hari berikutnya setelah para suster menggiring ku ke ruangan yang lain, dua hari setelahnya aku bisa melihat lagi. Aku menangis saat bercermin, aku melihat masing-masing lensa mata ayah dan ibuku kumiliki. Mereka memberikannya padaku, menukarnya dengan mata rusak milikku. Ayah yang tegas dan hangat bilang, bahwa aku harus meneruskan mimpiku, bagi mereka, mereka sudah cukup menerima sejauh itu."

Taehyung mengepalkan tangan diatas selimut tilam. Angin dingin menggelitik tengkuknya, namun dia lebih meremang dengan cerita Jungkook. Dingin namun setelahnya hangat, Taehyung terpekur.

Jungkook menyambung lagi dengan senyum tulus, membalik tubuhnya untuk sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Dekat sekali, dan Jungkook sengaja menyibakkan rambutnya yang jatuh ke pelupuk mata agar Taehyung bisa menatap irisnya dengan jelas.

"Ibu sekarang mengajar di taman kanak-kanak yang kami bangun sendiri, dan ayah menjadi pengusaha desain interior. Mereka hanya dapat melihat jelas dimasing-masing sebelah mata. Saat aku sudah dewasa dan pulang secara teratur ke kampung halamanku di Busan, tiap menatap mereka tidak ada lagi kesedihan. Karena sedikit demi sedikit aku mampu menatap dunia dan menggantikan mengintip lensa kamera untuk mereka. Mereka bangga, dan itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Oh tuhan." Taehyung mengangkat telapak tangannya, hangat tersepuh dipipi Jungkook saat Taehyung mendaratkannya disana. Usapan statis lalu naik mengelus pelipisnya. Itulah kenapa tadi sore Taehyung melihat dua warna berbeda ada disana. Emerald gelap dan cokelat tua.

"Indah, bukan? kau sedang menatap ayah dan ibuku. Hey, jangan _nangis_." Jungkook meremas jemari Taehyung yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. Berbagi hangat dan mengerutkan hidung saat melihat iris cokelat karamel Taehyung berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik, apalah aku anak nakal yang merengek ingin jadi ilmuan dan—"

"—ingin jadi orang rimba?"

Taehyung mencubit ganas sisi pinggang Jungkook, lalu mereka menyemburkan tawa saat saling menggelitik perut dan saling hadang tangan.

"Kau pun luar biasa, kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu dari caramu _tourguiding_ tiga hari ini, senyummu, semangatmu, itu cukup membuatku salut."

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih berhadapan, masih bercengkrama, sudah tidak ada canggung bersisa. Tangan Jungkook melingkar di pinggang Taehyung setelah laki-laki itu merengek dingin dan Jungkook beralasan hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar mereka tetap hangat. Taehyung yang mulai risi karena terlalu banyak debaran dijantungnya pun memutuskan untuk duduk bersila mencoba mengabaikan tatapan intens Jungkook yang juga duduk disampingnya, sambil sesekali si fotografer usil menepuk nyamuk dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Taehyung mulai mengenali alur sungai yang sebentar lagi membawa mereka ke dekat mess. Dan Jungkook lagi-lagi secara misterius melakukan pergerakan.

"Hei, kau perlu tahu, aku seperti lensa, aku akan auto fokus pada sesuatu yang kuinginkan."

Secara random kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sang fotografer.

"Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku yakin kau adalah objekku. Setelah semua momen ini, setelah enam ciuman kamarin, aku tau, aku tidak bisa melepas bidikan darimu." Jemari tangan Jungkook mengarahkan dagu Taehyung untuk tidak mengabaikan tatapannya.

"Gombal." Taehyung mencibir, berusaha keras menekan kegugupan yang tak bisa ia dicegah. Dan berdampak pada tengkuknya yang semakin merinding.

"Boleh kutekan _shutter_?"

"Huh?"

 _Cup_.

"Mmmnghh."

"Begini lebih baik. Aku sudah tidak tahan sedari tadi."

.

.

Sudah satu setengah jam sejak Taehyung menghubungi nya via _handy talkie,_ dan sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu Jimin mondar-mandir di daratan hulu sungai ini. Yoongi disampingnya sesekali menguap tipis sambil memegangi lampu minyak sebagai penerangan ditangannya.

Jimin dua kali tersandung, lalu Yoongi turun tangan meraih lengan Jimin agar duduk diatas batu besar disampingnya sembari menunggu dengan tenang.

"Itu kapal mereka!"

Jimin beranjak diikuti Yoongi, menajamkan mata dan menaikan lampu minyak setinggi pandangan. Jimin berseru memanggil nama Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bergantian. Seruannya menjadi gema disekitan bantaran sungai kecil dan lingkup hutan lindung.

Satu menit setelahnya, Jungkook menyembul dari badan kapal, diikuti Taehyung yang tergesa menyusul sambil melambai balik pada mereka.

Yoongi membantu membawa barang-barang mereka turun, Taehyung terlihat lebih lemas dari Jungkook karena terlalu kelaparan karena meeka berdua melewatkan jam makan malam ideal. Yang tertua melongokan kepala setelah mematikan lampu darurat dalam kapal, mengedarkan cahaya lampu minyak pada ruangan dalam kapal dan menemukan selimut yang berantakan diatas tilam.

" Taehyungie." Jimin memeluk Taehyung khawatir. Dan taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, karena, demi tuhan, mereka hanya telat pulang dan tersasar sekitar satu setengah jam saja, bukannya jadi korban dramatis kapal Titanic.

"Untukku mana?" Jungkook membuka lengan sambil tersenyum inosen. "—aduh!"

"Ini untukmu." Yoongi menyabet selimut ke punggung Jungkook.

"Hyung, aku hanya bercanda!"

Yoongi menyabetkkan selimut lagi pada Jungkook setelah memperhatikan Taehyung dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Yang diperhatikan hanya _haha hehe_ sambil membenahi seragamnya yang kusut. "Dan satu lagi untuk perbuatan nekat tak senonoh."

Mereka menempuh satu jam empat puluh menit untuk sampai. Dengan oleh-oleh debaran jantung yang berdetak sama tergesanya, dengan rona di hidung, pipi dan beberapa di leher.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang.

"Kami pamit pulang kalau begitu."

Setelah sarapan bersama dan ramah tamah. Jungkook dan Yoongi menyandang barang bawaan mereka dipunggung. Bersalaman dengan petugas-petugas penangkaran yang sangat berjasa untuk agenda mereka.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, nanti akan kami kirimkan peta tematik terpadu mengenai kawasan cagar, tapi itu akan butuh waktu untuk pengeditan dan angkat cetak dari _Uppermost Photograph."_

"Wah, pasti hasilnya akan sangat bagus, kami juga berterima kasih kalau begitu, dan maaf apabila kunjungan kalian mungkin sedikit kurang nyaman karena kami kurang persiapan."

Namjoon sebagai wakil petugas mengantar mereka keluar. Membawa dua fotografer itu memasuki minibus dengan stiker _Dajeon O-World Park_. Ada Jimin di kemudi lalu Taehyung disampingnya.

"Kami antar sampai stasiun."

Keempatnya saling tukar senyum.

Jarak _Dajeon O-World Park_ dengan stasiun hanya menghabiskan empat putaran lagu di radio minibus. Dua fotografer itu diantar sampai masuk ke bagian terdalam satsiun. Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin setelah mengerling pada dua lainnya. Mereka berdua agak memisah diri dan mengobrol. Tawa dan tepukan Jimin pada dada Yoongi agak terdengar oleh Taehyung.

"Jadi, mana?"

" _Kakaotalk_?"

" _Kakaoltalk."_

Taehyung tertawa kering. Mendekatkan ponselnya dengan milik Jungkook. Mereka berdiri cukup dekat hingga pucuk rambutnya saling menaut. Setelahnya Jungkook mengambil beberap langkah mundur, menarik suatu benda diari dalam resleting samping ranselnya.

"Ini untukmu."

"Apa ini? Seperti mainan."

"Itu _Disposable camera_ , yang fujifilm. Cari cara memakainya di _Naver_. Nanti kirim hasilnya padaku, aku ingin melihatnya."

"Woah, sungguh ini untukku?"

"Serius. Semoga kau senang."

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, apa maksud dari kau yang terus menciumku?"

"Kau masih butuh alasannya?"

"Aku ingin tau lebih jelas, apakah itu bentuk salam, ungkapan kasih sayang, cinta atau nafsu." Taehyung mengusap lehernya, rasa panas dan perih malam kemarin seperti menyengatnya lagi. Dia juga merutuki kalimatnya yang terdengar seperti _cewek_.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab. Tapi terinterupsi dari bunyi denting diikuti informasi dari pengeras suara yang memberitahukan kalau kereta Mugunhwa jurusan Dajeon-Seoul telah sampai. Yoongi dan Jimin mendekat kearah mereka.

"Itu ungkapan dari aku menyukaimu, mungkin cinta. Tapi belum, tunggu nanti."

Jungkook mengulum senyum, mereka bertatapan tepat di mata. Taehyung sempat tenggelam dalam dua kancing mata yang berbeda warna itu kemudian ia menelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum mengejek. Dia cukup merasa jelas dengan kalimat Jungkook.

"Kita lanjutkan di chat ya, Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan mampir lagi untuk revisi dan legalisasi. Mungkin saat itu kita sudah sama-sama cinta."

Keempatnya saling bertukai lambaian.

Taehyung menyimpan _Disposable camera_ pada tas pinggang setelah mengecek denting _Kakaotalk_ -nya.

Tiga hari terakhir kemarin sungguh waktu yang menyenangkan untuk bertemu dan mengenal Jeon Jungkook, seorang fotografer yang memiliki bola mata heterokom dari kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

 _._

 _._

Gemerisik dedaunan pohon di belantara hutan, gemerecik aliran air yang bermuara ke tempat lebih lapang. Bisik serangga malam yang bersahutan berbaur menjadi symphoni yang indah bersisian dengan deru angin semesta. Aroma mahoni dan serbuk bunga pun ikut berputar pada suasana yang teduh tercipta.

Normalnya, dalam suasana seperti ini ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan, membiarkan tubuh rileks jatuh istirahat terjaga dalam tidur atau membawa tubuh mencari sumber kehangatan untuk melengkapi.

Dari dua, diambil satu untuk direalisasikan.

Bunyi 'krek' diikuti 'bruk' 'tuk, gesekan serta engahan terdengar setelah dua tubuh saling melakukan dorongan dan elakan kecil. Tungkai yang dimangsa tertatih terdorong kebelakang. Berdampak pada pintu yang tertekan, meja baca bergeser, dan kaki telanjang terantuk dengan kaki ranjang.

"Pelan, hei—"

Udara sejuk di _setting_ oleh alam dengan sangat baik, hawa dingin bertemu hawa panas yang bersumber dari dua tubuh adam yang bergumul dengan satu yang mendesak dan lainnya terdesak. Menyenangkan.

Mereka menjadi gumpalan yang terlihat melekat mendekap tak mau lepas. Nafsu yang menjilati cukup menjadi alasan bagaimana busa dan linen kasur tergerus dan dibasahi butir keringat yang jujur bercucuran karena aktivitas mereka.

"Aku sungguh telah lama menantikan ini."

Merasa tepisannya tak berarti dan tubuh memberikan respon aktif, si surai mahoni memilih menyerah. Membiarkan dagunya basah oleh liur entah milik siapa dan leher yang terekspose habis dikecup berulang kali. Matanya mulai berair ketika tangan yang biasa mengengam bulatan lensa dan menekan tombol _shutter_ itu memainkan tubuhnya. Tonjolan di selangkangan dan tombol di dada nya.

Oke, ini nikmat. Dan dirinya juga menantikan ini.

"Mmmh.."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Lensa mata heterokom dengan warna indah tak terlalu mencolok itu bergerak mengikuti kemana jemari sang pemilik menyentuh tubuhnya.

"—Aaah...Mmmh Kook, _please_. "

Nirwana terasa sangat dekat. Ketika tangan lebar itu membakar dan menjajah lebih dalam apa yang ada dibalik pakaiannya.

.

.

Yoongi bersumpah mendengar erangan Taehyung lewat celah dinding kayu yang nyatanya tak berguna untuk memblokade suara itu. Jimin yang tadinya sedang bercengkrama dengannya seketika bungkam. Memilih mengambil sedikit jarak, memeluk bantal sofa lebih kuat, dan mata menerawang di layar televisi yang menampilkan acara _National Gheographic_ dengan volume rendah.

Canggung meradang. Mereka laki-laki tanggung umur dua puluhan yang paham betul kemungkinan apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana.

Dan jauh sebelum momen ini pun, kedua adam diatas sofa itu pernah melakukan hal yang serupa.

Yoongi terkekeh mengawasi reflek canggung yang dilakukan Jimin. Apabila si surai hitam menjauh darinya, maka Yoongi yang akan mengikis jarak itu. Indikasi kegugupan berupa rona merah sudah sedari tadi muncul dipipi Jimin. Lalu Yoongi yang sudah sedekat ini dengannya langsung mengambil tindakan.

Awalnya hanya ciuman di pipi, dan Jimin bersumpah kalau dia tidak sebegitunya terbawa. Mau mnegalihkan dengan tontonan di televisi pun sudah percuma. Di batinnya, Jimin ingin kabur, karena ya Tuhan—mereka baru saja melakukan _quickie_ di toilet umum stasiun saat menjemput fotografer itu siang tadi. Yang benar saja Yoongi sudah _horny_ lagi?

"—Kamar.. Hyunghh.."

"Tidak mau, disini. sekarang."

Oh ingatkan Jimin kalau _pacarnya_ ini sangat suka tantangan.

Dengan segera tidak hanya kamar tamu di mess yang berisik. Ruang tamu juga. Karena Jimin berubah jauh lebih berisik sejak pakaiannya raib dari tubuhnya.

Dasar birahi.

.

.

"Kepalaku pusing." Aku Taehyung.

Jungkook beringsut setelah meninggalkan kecupan basah diatas kucup bibir Taehyung. Tersenyum sekilas dan menurunkan kepala sekali lagi untuk menjilat benang saliva yang mengulur dari bibir Taehyung. Ia memandang puas kekacauan yang telah dilakukannya dan dibuat tertawa oleh tabiat Taehyung yang mencebik sambil melempar bantal kearahnya karena terlalu lama memandang.

Taehyung mengucapkan beberapa kalimat serak yang berisi protesan mengenai pinggangnya yang sakit dan keluhan sudah melewatkan jam makan malam yang seharusnya lebih dari tiga jam lalu.

Jungkook meraih kamera DSLR dari tas nya dengan tenang, kembali duduk diantara paha Taehyung.

"Setelah ini kita makan berdua, kusuapi, karena kau sangat luar biasa malam ini."

Kedua bola mata Taehyung otomatis sedikit melebar dari kedaan sayu nya yang lalu, bukan karena takjub akan janji Jungkook yang menyuapinya, tetapi karena moncong kamera terarah dan membidiknya.

Astaga.

Bunyi _shutter_ menggema dengan kurang ajar, Jungkook menggerakan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri serta memanjangkan tungkai kaki untuk bangkit agar sedikit lebih menjulang. Jungkook tersenyum inosen dan terlihat senang.

" _Well, I got it, captured. what's mine_ "

"Kau memotretku telanjang, penuh _hickey_ , basah keringat dan basah karena benihmu, kuperjelas, bukankah itu terdengar sangat mesum?"

"Untuk koleksi pribadi, _sayang_."

"Kalau begitu bayar aku sebagai koleksi pornomu."

Jungkook terkekeh, meletakkan kameranya lalu kembali kesisi Taehyung, memijat pergelangan tangan kekasihnya dan menimpali; "Oke, untuk bayarannya, kusiapkan ini dan rumah yang akan kau tinggali—"

Taehyung tersentak bangun terduduk saat Jungkook menariknya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Sang fotografer menyematkan cincin disalah satu jemarinya, dan Taehyung tidak bisa tidak merona saat Jungkook mengecupi buku jarinya.

"—berdua denganku."

"Aw, cara kumbang saja lebih romantis dalam mengawini pasangannya." Taehyung hanya berusaha meredam buncahan bahagianya.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

.

Foto kesayangannya jangan dipost atau dijual kaya fansites ya Kook, Hehe.

.

 _Hello guys!_

 _Long ass time not see y'all, im super duper sorry about it ;;;A;;; don't burn me. (okay_ )

Saya tunaikan sudah utang _threeshooott_ nyaaa hahahahahahahahaha. Maaf kalo mungkin kedekatan mereka yang – _hell_ , hanya tiga hari ini kurang natural atau bagaimana _. I tried, guys_. Soalnya, masuk akal ga sih baru tiga hari ketemu eh udah mau ae disosor sama seme2 fotografer, emang mereka uke apaan (yha semua di ff sih mungkin-mungkin aja sih hehe) (yaudahlah ya).

.

Kalo untuk bonus epilog itu ceritanya saat Jungkook sama Yoongi mampir ke cagar untuk legalisasi buku ensiklopedi. Dan yah, info dikit, sebenernya yang lebih gercep tuh si aa' Yoongi, dia udah bolak balik tuh ngapel si Jimin.

Ya pokoknya gitu lah. Selamat ber halu dan delu.

.

OH IYA, OH IYA GW TEREAK DONG PAS LIAT FOTO UNGGAHAN TAEKOOK DI BTS_TWT YANG SUNSET2 ITU IH PAS PHOTOSHOOT D ICON MEREKA DUAAN SAMA TERUS SI JK BAWA KAMERA. BYE JIWA KERING YG MINIM ASUPAN. WEEL FEED.

.

Udah deh, berisik banget dah gw.

Makasih udah baca

Hit me on review box, bae. Menurut kalian cerita mereka ini gimana? 3

[ Sapa aku disini **Tweet : sugarunning95** ]


End file.
